Falling in Love with a Greengrass
by Araaa Black
Summary: The Greengrass Family was one of the oldest and purest bloodlines in the Wizarding World. The Greengrass siblings: Alexander, Daphne, and Astoria were known for their looks, charm, and intellect. Follow Draco, Theo, and Penelope's journey of falling in love with a Greengrass. HIGHLIGHTS of Draco x Astoria & Daphne x Theo (some PenClear x AlexGG)'s love
1. The Greengrass Family

**A/N: This Chapter will be background information/ introduction of the main characters that you will see throughout the story. Sort of like a Prologue ~**

"Oh Hector! She is absolutely precious," cooed Phoebe, "Our family finally feels complete." Hector smiled down at his wife and newborn baby, Astoria. He then looked up to see his other two children running into the room, squealing of joy at the newest addition to the family.

"Daphne, Darling, please stop screaming, you are going to scare your little sister.. You don't want her to be scared of you already," warned Phoebe.

"Okay Maman," 2 year old Daphne responded, pouting at her snickering brother. Hector looked at his 7-year-old son, Alex, and raised his eyebrow and smiled. He thought to himself, "only age seven, yet already letting people take all of the blame for something he was apart of? He's a Slytherin through and through."

The Greengrass Family was part of the Pureblood Elite in the Wizarding World. Originally hailing from France, they came to England and made a home in Wiltshire, Greengrass Gardens. Their bloodline was amongst the purest and wealthiest, and they were well known for the family business: Greengrass Banking and investments.

Hector and Phoebe opted to live a quieter and less hectic life for the sake of their children. A pregnant Phoebe had been in a state of disarray during the First Wizarding War. She was constantly fussing and panicking over the safety of her little boy and soon to be newborn girl.

She wept for weeks after their neighbors, the Bones family was found murdered. A rather large family was minimized to just a few members within a short time span.

_"Phoebe, they were blood traitors. How could you weep for them! "He- Hect- Hector.." sputtered Phoebe, "How can I not? Not all of them were blood traitors.. Arvin Bones was to be a Death Eater, and now look! He's dead. Please.. Don't join them.. Please.. Alex and Daphne, they're just babies.." _

And with that, Hector Greengrass promised his wife that he would never join the cause. So when his best friends Lucius, Theo, and Augustus came knocking on his door, he made up the excuse of being a, "silent partner." While he was not directly part of the Death Eater squad, he would certainly financially support them while they attended to the dirty work. Hector, like Alex, would rather let other people take the blame for messes that he took part of.

**7 years later **

"Aren't they just lovely, Phoebe?! We should just start planning the wedding right now," gushed Florence Nott.

"Young love is quite beautiful, isn't it ladies? I remember my first love…" sighed Gwyneth Yaxley.

Gwyneth, Florence, and Phoebe admired the sight of nine year olds Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott sitting under a tree. Phoebe smiled while watching her daughter theatrically exclaim a story to the quiet boy. Daphne could be a real headache at times, dubbed the family's drama queen – but Theodore looked at her with deep admiration.

"Gwyn", "Flor", and Phoebe were dorm mates back a Hogwarts, along with Narcissa (Cissy) Malfoy, nee Black, and Franchesca (Cheska) Zabini. The five women took a vow that they would have children around the same time and raise them to be the best of friends and hail from only the purest of families.

And today, they were gathered at one of the tables at Draco Malfoy's ninth birthday party. The party was filled with Death Eaters, Former Slytherins, and basically everyone part of the Pureblood Elite. Within in this dark atmosphere ran little children, so carefree and ignorant to the politics and hatred surrounding them.

_If only these moments would last._

Narcissa abruptly sat down next to the three ladies, looking exhausted.

"Cissy.. Are you Oka-"

"NO. I'm not okay! Andromeda sent Draco a present, and OF COURSE father sees it getting delivered, and now he and Bella are absolutely livid! Thinking that I still keep in touch with that blood traitor… I haven't even seen her since mother's funeral! Now it's time to cut the cake and I cannot even find my child. Draco's ninth birthday is ruined!" whined Narcissa.

"What's Princess Cissy whining about now?"

Everyone looked up to see Franchesca Zabini approaching the table. _Fashionably late, as always._

"Cheska, my son's party started two hours ago. Where have you been? All of the boys have been looking for Blaise and the men have been asking where Gabriel is."

"Gabriel and I had a small argument. He won't be coming and I hardly doubt that he and I will be a "we" for any longer."

The ladies quieted. Franchesca Zabini was the most beautiful witch anyone would ever lay their eyes on. She was also very independent (refusing to change her last name or giving her children their fathers' last names), clever, and above all, mysterious. Cheska had a string of husbands, Gabriel was possibly the sixth or seventh – everyone had lost count already. After an argument, her husbands would stop making appearances and then mysteriously die, leaving Cheska a very wealthy widow. Her beauty allowed her to walk away from these deaths without and trials or arrests. Yet again, no one knew if she actually was the one to murder her husbands – but for the sake of safety, no one questioned her. Ever.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" yelped a nervous boy. All eyes focused on Gregory Goyle and Lucas Yaxley. "D'ya happen to know where Draco is? We're short one boy for our quidditch game!"

Narcissa groaned and Gregory and Lucas took a step back, scared of a possible outburst from the Malfoy matriarch. "No, I'm sorry boys. It seems that my irresponsible son has forgotten that he has guests and is roaming around somewhere." The boys nodded and began to walk away.

"LUCAS! You make sure to wear padding, okay? Mummy doesn't want her baby to get any bruises!" Gwyneth yelled out. Lucas's face reddened and the boys began to snicker and crack jokes.

Soon after, Daphne came to the women and said, "Maman, Mrs. Malfoy, Astoria and Draco went up to Draco's room with Alex! Alex said he wanted to give Draco advice about Hogwarts!"

As Narcissa stood up, Phoebe shot up as well, "Oh Gods.. if they're with Alex, I'd better go with you."

xxx

"What is it like Alex?" asked an intrigued Draco.

"Drake, It's brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" answered Alex.

"Oh Alex, tell Draco about how you're a quidditch star! And how you're going to be a prefect next year," Astoria awed.

"No way! Alex..? You're going to be a prefect?"

"Yeah, mate. The teachers adore me, naturally," scoffed the elder boy, "I mean, I've pretty much scored the position as head boy."

"HEAD BOY?! But you're only an incoming 5th year!"

Alex laughed and stood up, heading for the door. He turned around and with a smirk, said, "Maybe one day you'll learn to be as charming as me, Draco."

After Alex had left the room, Astoria and Draco stayed laying next to eachother on Draco's rug, staring at the constellations painted on his ceiling. These were the constellations from which his entire family took their names, including him. Astoria turned her head so that she was now facing Draco and took hold of his hand, "Don't worry Drakey, I know you'll be headboy when we're in Hogwarts."

Draco turned and looked at his younger best friend, "I really hope so Astoria."

"Promise me then!"

"Promise you what?"

"That you'll be head boy and that you'll be on the quidditch team! Actually, promise me that you'll be Quidditch captain as well."

"Stori, are you mental? How do I promise those things? I don't have control of that! I'm only nine!"

Astoria Sat up and looked down at her bestfriend, "Well, obviously you won't be nine forever, Draco! And you can find a way, I'm sure of it. Promise me."

"I don't want to make promises I can't keep."

"Draco…"

Draco looked up and watched Astoria pout and smiled at her. _This girl will be the death of me, he thought. _

"Y'know sometimes I wonder why I chose a baby to be my bestfriend. You're awfully immatu-" Astoria whacked Draco before he could finish, "YOU GIT"

"ASTORIA KATHERINE GREENGRASS! THAT IS NO WAY TO BEHAVE. ESPECIALLY TO THE BIRTHDAY BOY. APOLOGIZE NOW." Yelled Phoebe from the doorway. Draco and Astoria were speaking so animatedly about the promise that they did not even hear the door open.

"Oh.. Mrs. Greengrass, it's okay! Astoria and I were just joking, don't be mad at her!"

"DRACO! Where have you been?! You have guests downstairs all here for you and here you are, cooped up in your room, teaching Astoria bad manners. You should be ashamed of yourself. Go downstairs right now," yelled Narcissa as she pointed out the door, "It's time to cut your cake."

Draco exited the room and Astoria held her mother's hand as they descended down the stairs. Everyone clapped as Draco stood on a chair looking down at his huge birthday cake. After they all sang Happy Birthday, Draco scanned the crowd and his eyes fell on his best friend. He smiled, blew his candles out, and silently made a wish.

"_Please let me keep these promises."_


	2. Hello, Hogwarts

**A/N: This Chp focuses on a little bit more character information/ transition to life at Hogwarts. Aka, Prologue pt. 2. The real action will start happening in the next chapter**

**2 Years Later (Circa Philosopher's Stone)**  
**Daphne's POV**

After pushing through the Platform wall, I was in absolute awe. I had heard plenty of stories about the Hogwarts Express, but seeing it in person was a completely different story. I looked at Astoria and her eyes were bulging out of her sockets as well.

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts this year toooooooooo Papa," pouted Astoria.  
"Sweetheart, it will be two more years until you can do so, okay? Now let's just be happy for Daphne and Alex!"

I smiled at Astoria as Alex put his arm around her. Astoria and I had always been very close and we were inseperable, I didn't know how I was going to handle two years away from her. I silently wiped away a stray tear as the thought crossed my mind.

"Daphne! Over here! Over here!" I looked to the direction of the voice and saw my best friend Lucy Yaxley standing with her family and waving for us to join them. Our mother's embraced and our father's began speaking in hushed voices. Her twin brother, Lucas, started asking Alex various questions about Hogwarts as Astoria and Amelie, the youngest Yaxley and Astoria's best friend, held hands and listened in.

"Aren't you excited Daph? I was so excited! Lucas has already painted his room green of course, but I was a it hesitant. I mean, green isn't even my color, you know?" I kept listening to Lucy go on and on about her excitement, and which house we would be sorted in. Ha, they call me the talkative one.. Lucy was a very interesting girl. Pretty, smart, brave, cunning, adventurous – if she wasn't a Yaxley, I'd bet all my money that she would be sorted a Gryffindor. But no child of one of the most renowned Death Eaters would ever be placed in a house full of blood traitors? Hah.

"Jesus Yaxley do you ever stop talking?" A familiar voice droned.

"DRACO!" yelled Astoria as she pushed me aside to envelop him in a long hug. Sometimes I wondered how someone as sweet and pure as my sister ended up so close to someone as arrogant and annoying as Malfoy. But then I remembered how sweet and graciously he treated my little Stori and how she wasn't just another person to her.

Soon, I was surrounded by all of my friends and their parents. We said our last goodbye and my heart broke a million times as I hugged Astoria for the last time.  
"Daph, you'll write to me everyday won't you.." sobbed Astoria. The train whistled and everyone began entering the large vessel.

"Theodore grabbed my hand and began leading me inside. I turned around and said, "Everyday, Stori. You be good to Maman and Papa!"

"Blaise, Lucy, Lucas, Theo, Greg, Draco, Vincent Crabbe, Adrian Pucey, and I found and empty compartment and filled its seats. I watched Draco look out the window and into the crowd, his eyes landed on my little Astoria crying into Maman's dress.

"As Draco sighed, I watch his eyes glass and kept switching my stare from him to Astoria. This is Weird.  
"Mate," Blaise nudged Draco, "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."

xxx

We had all been sorted and just finished dinner. Our whole group had been sorted into Slytherin of course. (However, Lucy had been a hatstall and I almost had a heart attack at the thought of us being separated.) Now, a prefect was leading us down to our dormitories.

"The Slytherin dorms are actually dungeons, and it's partially under a lake!" exclaimed my cousin, Milicent Bulstrode.

"Milly.. we've just got here. How could you possibly already know that?"

"Hogwarts, a History, of course!" I scoffed. I have always been compared to cousin Milly. Smart arse, she should have just been in Ravenclaw to make our family proud.

"We entered the 1st year girls' dorm and introduced ourselves to our other room mates, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Lilith Flint, and Gabrielle Lestrange. I had previously heard and met them though, at many of the pureblood events, they were all daughters of Death Eaters – except for Tracey. Pansy was an obnoxious, pug – nosed girl, she is the only person who has ever made Lucy cry. So the Yaxley twins have always hated her. Tracey was an Australian pureblood who had recently moved to Britain because of her dad's job transfer. She was very quiet, yet always knew the juiciest gossip. Lilith was rich and had three beautiful older brothers. She was also the biggest snob to walk the planet earth. And Gabrielle Lestrange was Draco's cousin and the daughter of the deranged Bellatrix and Rodolphus, who were both locked up in Askaban, leaving a very bitter Gabrielle to move to America with her grandmother.

"These next 7 years will be a very interesting experience


	3. Will you go to the ball with me?

**A/N: WARNING - This chapter contains underage drinking and sexual content! It's also fairly long ~ hope you guys like it! **

**3 Years later (Goblet of Fire)**

**Astoria's POV**

"Oh Theo! Of course I'll go to the ball with you!"

I looked up and watched Theo shove my sister against the wall and begin his attack on her lips. Although I adored my sister, and Theo had become a brother to me, seeing them hot and bothered was disgusting. I never understood their need to engage in PDA everywhere they went.

As if I wasn't already about to pitch myself off of the astronomy tower, Draco Malfoy walks into the common room with Pansy Parkinson clinging onto his arm.

"Dracoooo.. when are you going to ask _me _to the ball? I've already got my dress robes sent in from mother. They're beautiful, but they'd look better on the floor of your dorm.."

Now I was contemplating on vomiting on every inch of the common room. Why must everyone be so repulsive when all I wanted was to study for my charms exam in peace?

I stood up from the couch and attempted to make my way to my dorm when the slytherin prince himself grabbed my arm.

"Ah, Pans.. Sorry I promised Astoria that I'd tutor her in potions, I'll see you later." He began dragging me towards the front door, leaving a gaping Pansy in the middle of the common room.

xxx

"Excuse me, what the hell are you doing Draco Malfoy? I've got a very important Charms exam to study for, I don't have time for this."

Draco had managed to drag me by the arm all the way to the shores of the Black Lake. Why was I not capable of any physical strength? He conjured a blanket and sat down.

"Drake, are you just going to ignore me after what you ju-"

"Astoria please shut up."

"N-"

Draco pulled me down next to him and I crossed my arms, pouting and staring straight into the lake.

"Stori, go to the ball with me."

My heart stopped beating and I found myself at a loss for words. "Wha- What..? I'm only a second year, I just turned thirteen.."

"Who cares? Come with me."

"We're just friends though, bestfriends. Why would you want to take me as your date to the ball? Aren't you with Pansy?"

"No. I'm not with that daft bimbo. That's why I'm asking you, so I can get her off of me."

"So you're using me?"

"Yes, but, no. C'mon Astoria you know it's not like that. We're best friends, and friends do friends favors, right? So will you please go with me?"

"No."

**Draco's POV**

Did she just say no to me..? I was the Prince of Slytherin, the hottest boy in the house – even the older girls were trying to catch me as their date! And I just got rejected by a thirteen year old girl.

"And why not?" I shot up from where I was sitting, looking down at a giggling Astoria. "And why the hell are you laughing? This isn't funny."

Astoria was in a fit of giggles by not, "Oh Draco, I forgot. You aren't used to rejection now are you?" She stood up and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you Draco, but you need to learn how to be responsible for the messes you make."

"What messes?"

"It's your own fault that Pansy fawns over you."

"I can't help that I'm charming and was blessed with good looks and a large fortune!"

"Yeah, but you boast about it too much. You should learn how to be modest."

With that, she grabbed my hand and lead me back towards the castle. "Besides, I'd be an awfully boring date, I can't even dance. You're better off taking Ms. Pug face."

**Theo's POV**

Everyone was getting ready for the grand Yule Ball tonight. While the girls were screaming and squealing in their dorms, the boys' dormitories were the polar opposite.

I was fixing my tie in the mirror when Adrian came over and smacked me in the back, turned around to everyone and began his pathetic speech.

"Boys, tonight is the night we become men. Marcus Flint and the Weasley twins have put their differences aside and have graced us with the gift of alcohol, m'friends!" Adrian then poured shots of firewhiskey and passed them to his room mates. "Cheers to losing our virginities!" He shot back his glass only to find himself on the floor with a very angry Lucas Yaxley sitting on top of him.

Lucas had one hand around Adrian's throat and his other hand holding his wand to Adrian's head. "Pucey," he spat, "If I find out that you end up spending the night with my sister and taking away her virtue, I swear I will kill you."

We all laughed and Blaise pulled Lucas off of Adrian. Adrian and Lucy had become some what of an item in the past few months, much to Lucas's chagrin.

"Luke, don't give the bloke such a hard time. He's a good guy."

"Oh and I s'pose if one of your best mates started dating one of your sisters, you wouldn't mind? Hmm, Zabini? I mean little Olivia is starting to grow up and – "

"You shut up right now Yaxley." Blaise raised his wand and the room got quiet. If there was anything you should know, it was to never talk about one of Blaise's little sisters. Adrian stepped in the middle of the two and awkwardly proclaimed, "So…. Let's take another shot shall we?"

xxx

By the time we were due to meet our dates in the common room, we were all completely drunk. We approached the group of girls, when suddenly, _she _turned around.

I felt my throat go dry and palms begin to sweat, and I'm not sure if I was just too drunk, or if the room really did become blurry – all I knew was that there, in front of me, was the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. Daph and I had been a couple for as long as I remembered, and to be honest, I don't even remember when it became official or when we decided to be in love. It was just an unspoken agreement, and we'd always find ourselves in eachothers' company. I don't even remember a time before or without Daphne, and for that I felt immensely lucky.

The older students and most of our friends always teased us and told us we were too young to be, "in love." "It's just lust," they would tell me, "you're only fifteen." And maybe I was just fifteen, but damn. The feelings swirling inside of me as I stared at Daphne in her periwinkle ball gown and hair twisted into an intricate updo, proved that this was definetley what love felt like.

"Theo, you look very handsome tonight." She kissed me on the cheek and I felt my knees go weak. Were boys even supposed to feel this way?

"And you look very beautiful yourself."

"Eeeeep! Daphne, I love you so much! I wish Maman and Papa were here to see you, you look so pretty!" Astoria suddenly appeared and threw her arms around Daphne.

"Stor, you could've been in a pretty dress also if you'd just say yes to Malfoy!"

"Theo, Stop it. You know I can't dance, and anyways, he looks happy with Pug Face."

We all turned and watched Pansy attempt to kiss Draco as he looked like he was trying his best to not vomit.

The three of us broke into fits of laughter and Astoria bade us a good night.

xxx

"Bleghhhhhh… Blughhhh…. Bleggghhh"

I winced as Daphne moaned and puked into the toilet bowl. We were the first ones to turn in for the evening. Daphne drank too much of the spiked punch and we now found ourselves in one of the stalls in the Slytherin Girls' bathroom.

"Bleghhhh.. Theo.. Bleghh.. I'm so sorry. You can just call Stori, you don't need to be in here.. I'm all gross. Bleghhh."

I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, "I'm here for you. Just let it all out."

I started laughing as Daphne stood up and walked towards the sink.

"It's not funny you arsehole. I feel like shite."

I hugged her from behind as she washed her hands. And whispered in her ear, "Well maybe you shouldn't have drank that much, love."

Daphne elbowed me and turned around, "Oh shut up, you're drunker than I am!"

"At least I know how to hold my alcohol." I moved closer and locked her against the sink, our faces just centimeters away from eachother.

"At least I'm not a complete prat!"

And with that, I met her lips. Daph was trying her best to push me away and remain unresponsive, but I deepened the kiss and parted her mouth and allowed me to tangle my tongue with hers.

"Theo…" she groaned as I began to suck on her neck.

Daphne's hands ran down my chest, stopping at my belt and began to undo my zipper and buttons.

"Wait, Daph. Not here."

I buttoned and zipped my trousers back on and led her towards my dorm. I pulled her into my bed, waved my wand to close the curtains and cast the silencing charm.

I climbed on top of her and asked, "are you sure..?"

She grabbed my tie and pulled me down in a deep and desperate kiss.

**Daphne's POV**

My heart felt as if it was going to beat right out of my chest. Theo and I were alone in his dorm, in his bed… the moment was finally here.

Theo unzipped my dress and with one hand, managed to slip it off in a hurried frenzy. "You're so beautiful."

He continued to kiss me down my neck and everything that followed was a blur of clothes flying everywhere, limbs tangled with eachother, and soft moans escaping from our lips.

With one last thrust, Theo collapsed on my body, the both of us gasping for air. He rolled over next to me and found a comfortable position for both of us.

It was fairly short and nothing like the erotic tales that the older students, or Alex had described. But as I lay snuggled next to a sweaty and snoozing Theo, I couldn't help but think how perfect it felt.

_"I love you Theodore."_

_"I love you too, Daphne."_

And then the both of us slowly fell asleep.

**Draco's POV**

"Dracooooo.. Why can't I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Pansy had been fun to dance with, sure. But after her tenth glass of spiked punch, I was beyond annoyed of her comments and pleas to bed her. I tried my best to end the night as fast as I could so I wouldn't have to deal with her any longer.

"Beacause I'm assuming that all of my room mates are using the room to dispose of their virginities. I wouldn't even want to be in there right now."

"Well…" Pansy smirked, "We can join them…"

I all but pushed Pansy into her dorm and replied with an , "I'm tired." I hurried down the stairs before she could attempt to kiss me for the hundredth time that night.

Halfway down the girls' staircase, I bumped into a figure rushing up. I grabbed onto her hand as she was about to fall back, and without thinking, I pulled her very close to my body.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" the girl pleaded. She looked up at me and we both started laughing. Of course it was clumsy Astoria.

"Stor.. what're you doing out of bed? It's late."

"Someone told me that they heard Daph puking in the girls' common room bathroom.. So I went to check, but she's not in there anymore."

"Yeah. I presume she's taking Mr. Nott's virtue in my dorm room right now."

Astoria made a gagging face and I laughed. "Gods Draco. Don't ever bring that up.. I rather not have the image in my head. Ever."

She looked at me and straightened out my jacket and fixed my tie. " You look quite dashing in all black, Drake." She smiled, and went on her tippy toes to kiss me on the cheek. Afterwards, she continued running up the stairs.

I smiled to myself and continued walking down, dreading on entering a room that would smell like sex and filled with couples.

_Ugh.. _


	4. Meeting Michael

**A/N: This chapter takes place of the summer going into Theo/Daph/Draco's sixth year. ****Astoria will be and incoming fourth year and Alex Greengrass will be about 21 y/o! **

**1 ½ years later **

**Astoria's POV**

School had just ended and it was now summer time.

I smiled as I recalled the events of my third year. Amelie and Olivia has gotten boyfriends at the beginning of the year, leaving me to sulk alone in the common room and Hogsmeade weekends. During one particular November weekend, the two had somehow managed to convince me to thirdwheel with their boyfriends.

**Flashback:**

_"Oh pleaaaaaseeee.. Astoria, we never see you anymore!" whined Amelie._

_"Well, that's not my fault now, is it? The two of you have left me for boys."_

_Olivia and Amelie looked at eachother and smirked._

_"Why are the two of you smirking.."_

_"Heh.. no reason, Stori! Now, will you Please come with us?"_

_I looked at Olivia suspiciously, "okay."_

_xxx _

_We had only been in Hog's Head for 10 minutes and I already was thinking of ways to escape this awkward situation. Logan Rowle, Olivia Zabini's boyfriend, was at the counter ordering us drinks. Olivia and Amelie were seated across from me, with an empty space for Logan. I was seated next to Amelie's boyfriend, Mathis Hopkirk, with an empty seat on my left. _

_Mathis put an arm around me and said, "Oh Astoria.. It's really been too long. I'm glad you're hanging with us. Been a while since the four of us were together." He smiled as I sighed and put my head down on the table.. _

_He was right. Before he decided to fall in love with Amelia, the four of us were very close friends, hanging out all the time. But with the recent events, I was replaced by Logan and became more of a loner nowadays. _

_Logan came back with our drinks on a tray and sat next to Olivia. "So when's Fawley joining us?" Olivia smacked his arm, "Ow! Oh.. Shite.. I forgot.." _

_They all started acting very strange and looked at me nervously. "What's going on?" No one answered me, and instead picked up their drinks and remained silent. "Well.. hello?" still, no one spoke up. "Fine. Okay. I'll just leave then."_

_As I stood up and turned around, I came face to face with Ravenclaw Michael Fawley._

_"Hello Astoria!" He said with a wide grin, "How have you been!?" He ushered me back to my seat and greeted everyone at the table. Within a few minutes the mood had lightened and I watched Amelie nudge Olivia as Michael engaged in conversation with Logan._

_Mathias whispered to me, "He's a nice guy, Astoria. We all think he'd be good for you."_

_I looked at Mathias and considered my situation. Michael Fawley, hmm. A Ravenclaw, same year as us, one of Logan's best friends, fit, nice, smart – why not give it a try?_

_xxx_

_We had just come back from Easter Holiday and I was excited and desperate to see Michael. Ever since that Hogsmeade weekend, we went on more dates and I found myself falling in love with the mysterious Ravenclaw. The six of us were inseperable. I got my friends back, and most importantly, I found my first love. _

_"Stori!" Mathias greeted as he opened the train's compartment door and walked inside. "You haven't found the rest, have ya?"_

_"No, but I'm glad to see you! How were your holidays?" It really was nice to see Mathias again._

_"It was wonderful. Aside from the fact that the ghastly Umbridge was at the manor almost the whole time. It's awful that mother is such good friends with her," he complained with a disgusted face._

_Mathia's mother, Mafalda, worked at the ministry and had become fast friends with Dolores Umbridge, who was the new temporary headmistress at Hogwarts. She was absolutely terrible, even though she was lenient on the Slytherins and greatly favored Mathias. I could only imagine how she treated the students who had no connections._

_We ended up not finding the others, and spent the rest of the train ride talking about holiday and quidditch and upcoming exams._

_The train came to a stop and blew its horn. Finally! This meant that I'd be able to see Michael soon. I stepped off the train and was pulled into a tight hug by Olivia._

_"Oh Astoria! I missed you sooo much, where were you on the train?! Nevermind, we have so much to catch up on!" _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see grinning Draco Malfoy. "Stor, I missed you!" He enveloped me in a tight embrace and I could see the stares we were getting. No one understood how or why the prince of Slytherin was so nice to me. _

_He let go of me and moved to hug Olivia. "Hey! Have you seen Blaise? I didn't run into him on the train." _

_"No.. Uh.. S- Sorry Draco." _

_"Alright, well see you three around." He shook Mathias's hand and walked towards Crabbe and Goyle. I looked at Olivia and noticed her goofy smile and rosy cheeks. Every girl, taken or single, was in love with Draco. Olivia and Amelie had confided in me and explained how beautiful he was and how lucky I was to have him as a close friend. I looked at Mathias and even he was in a better mood. _

_"The two of you are so pathetic.. Especially you, Mat! You're a boy!" _

_"And so what? Every boy wants to be like Draco Malfoy. The girls practically get orgasms when they just look at him. He's known as the sex God. I want him to teach me everything he knows." _

_I laughed and the three of us continued to walk towards the thestral carriages. If only they knew that the "Sex God" was actually a virgin. Amelie appeared next to us and jumped into Mathias's arms. "I missed you soooo much!" The two began snogging, "Ew you two are disgusting."_

_Amelie turned at me and started giggling, until her eyes fixated on something behind me. She froze and looks terrified. "Am.. Are you okay.." Olivia questioned. Mathias put his arm around her but she stepped forward, and her lips started quivering. _

_"They're marvelous." _

_I looked at the invisible space and then looked at Amelie, "What are you talking about?" _

_"The thestral."_

_Olivia, Mathias, and I looked at eachother and remained silent. Mathias pulled Amelie into the carriage; Olivia and I followed. I had heard that You-Know-Who was back because all of my bestfriends' fathers were Death Eaters; along with Potter's insistence and Cedric's death last year. Amelie's father was one of the most renowned Death Eaters and certainly held very close ties to the Dark Lord. I knew he was cruel, but I never thought he'd kill someone in front of a thirteen year old girl. Amelie saw death, which meant that the Dark Lord was bitter and rising for power. He was spilling blood._

_xxx_

_It wasn't until after dinner that I saw Michael. I was walking towards the Slytherin dormitories with my cousin, Milly, when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me towards another passage way._

_We stopped in the middle of the hall and Michael pulled me into a hug. He whispered, "I missed you so much." A tingling sensation ran down my body as I felt him breathe into my neck. _

_He pulled away and we stood there, staring at eachother. Michael often complained about his brown eyes – how they were so boring and dead. But I could honestly spend all day staring into them. Slowly our faces got closer together, and then, we finally kissed. _

_My first kiss. Our first kiss._

_He pulled away and smiled, and I tried to hide my disappointment. I wish it lasted longer. I could kiss this boy all day._

_"I don't want us to get caught. We have plenty more opportunities to continue another day. Goodnight, love."_

_He began to walk towards the Ravenclaw Tower, and I to the dungeons, with the biggest smile on my face._

I blushed at the memory. Everything with Michael was so perfect. The six of us were to go on holiday with Olivia's family in three weeks, and I was more than excited. Everything was falling into place.

As I finished writing my letter to Daphne, who was at Tracey's family beach house in Australia, I heard a large bang downstairs. Then several bangs. Then voices shouting. Then I heard a terrifying, **"Avada Kedavra."**


	5. The Dark Mark

**A/N: In my fic, The Malfoys never fell from grace! So basically the Dark Lord still favors them ~ lol Also, Voldy gives the infamous killing task to the whole group! So many updates today - but i hate when writers take forever to update fics, i'm pretty impatient :P **

**Enjoy & I would appreciate some review/critique!(Esp critique, I'm a new writer and I know my fix isn't perfect, I wouldn't mind some advice!)**

**Astoria's POV **

_"Avada Kedavra"_

I froze and didn't know whether I should break down and cry right now or be smart and find somewhere to hide.

**Pop** I held my breath as I slowly turned around, but let out a sigh of relief as I saw my older brother Alex in front of me. He pressed his finger to his lip as he came forward to hug me.

I hadn't seen much of Alex, due to me being in Hogwarts for a majority of the year, and him travelling around the globe as a curse-breaker for Gringotts Bank. He just turned 21 and Papa suggested he take a job at the bank to learn about finances, and gain some knowledge before taking over the family business.

We held each other and he whispered, "I need to go downstairs to see what was wrong. I apparated from my room to check on you. Hide in your closet."

"No.." I pleaded.

"Stor, I'll be already, please go hide."

Before I could argue back, Alex popped out of my room. I panicked and started tearing up at the thought of losing my brother. So I opened my door and slowly made my way towards the staircase.

I heard muffled voices, and crept down the steps. Just then, I see the Dark Lord appear at the bottom of the steps. I accidentally sneezed and his eyes shot up at me, and a devilish grin came to his face.

"Well, what do we have here, hmm? Come down here, beautiful." He extended his hand and motioned for me to come down. I gulped and made my way down the last few steps. He put his arm around me and pulled me to his side.

In front of me was my father with a huge gash on his arm, my gaping brother, one of our house elves dead in a pool of blood, and two masked Death Eaters.

"Hector, who is this beautiful young lady?" I looked up and Voldemort was smiling down at me.

"M'Lord, this is my daughter, Astoria."

"Ahh.."

One of the Death Eaters took off their mask and I recognized it to be Lucas, Lucy, and Amelie's father, Mr. Yaxley. "My Lord, let's keep Astoria out of this. She is far too young."

"Ahh.. Jacob, I admire your suggestion. But perhaps the young Astoria will convince her father to join our cause."

My father answered, "Sir, I've joined your cause. I have supplied you with loads of money.. I'll supply you with more.. Please, let's leave Astoria out of this."

"Now now, Hector. You know that I want more than money. I want your allegiance. I need you as an official Death Eater. Your family is one of the only pureblood clans to not provide me with a loyal servant… Maybe young Astoria can be my personal servant.."

I felt my heart stop as I stared at the floor. I was just glad that it wasn't Daphne. Although she was older, I was definitely the stronger sister, and my Daph would've passed out long ago.

"I'll join."

My jaw dropped as I saw my brother step forward.

My Alex. The golden child. Captain of the Quidditch team since his third year, Prefect, and then Head boy. He was now to be a Death Eater all because I disobeyed him.

The Dark Lord stepped forward and shook his hand. "Welcome to my side, my boy. Hector, you must be awfully proud that your Son is dedicating his life to a noble cause."

"Very Proud, my Lord."

He took Alex's left arm and pushed up his sweater sleeve. He pointed his wand into Alex's arm and muttered a spell. Alex screamed out in pain as dark ribbons of smoke circled his arm, Voldemort laughing the whole time.

When it was over, Alex was kneeling on the floor. My father and I were frozen in place. The Dark Lord whispered something in Alex's ear and apparated out along with the masked Death Eater.

Mr. Yaxley helped Alex up and with a stern face asked, "Alex. This is very serious. This is not a game. I want you to know that." I was surprised at his concern for I have always been intimidated by his presence.

He turned to me and asked me for privacy. I ran back up the stairs, sobbing. I had ruined Alex's life, and if he died, it would all be because of my foolishness.

A few hours later, Daphnes opened my door and climbed into bed with me. We cried together and she stroked my hair, assuring me that everything was going to be okay. "He's smart Stori. And brave and courageous.. And he's so good at dueling. He would have been a bloody Gryffindor if he wasn't a Greengrass!"

We heard a laugh from the doorway. "A Gryffindor? What a horrible insult, sis!" Alex came and sat on the bed.

"Hey.. Don't you cry for me. I'll be okay. Danger is my life! I'm a curse-breaker after all"

"This is different!" Daphne cried, moving over to sob onto Alex's shoulder.

"Shhh.." He put his arm around Daphne and grabbed my hand, "I'll be fine. When this whole thing blows over and the Purebloods win, our family will be okay. We'll be even more favored because I was part of them."

I winced at the mention of Purebloods defeating everyone else. A world that Voldemort would rule. Although we were raised in a strict Pureblood household, the three of us did not really carry the extreme ideals. Daphne and Alex do think that Purebloods are better than everyone else – but they had many friends of different backgrounds. I had even heard that Alex hooked up with a muggle girl recently; which was something even I found to be disturbing. We preferred Purebloods, but we would never think to erase or kill the rest of the population. At least I never did.

xxx

**Draco's POV:**

Theo, Goyle, Lucas, and I were scattered around my room. Our fathers insisted that we meet at the manor's dining room at 5 o'clock. It was now 4:45.

"D'ya think they're recruiting us?" Asked Goyle as he played with the edge of my rug.

"Yeah probably, father said that the Dark Lord needed new and younger followers."

"Aren't all Purebloods followers?"

"Yeh. Well, there aren't very many Purebloods left, are there? With all the nasty mudbloods invading the world." Scoffed Lucas.

I sat quietly on the edge of my bed, staring at my friends. Finally. We were all going to take the mark. I smiled at the thought of holding this high honor, Father had been waiting for this moment longer than I have. And finally all of my Dark Arts lessons would come in handy.

The door opened and my cousin Gabrielle walked in the room. Just recently, her parents came back into existence, and she was beyond elated. She sat in the middle of my room and held her left arm out.

"No way! Gabby's got the mark!" yelled Theo as he rushed to grab her arm. Soon we were all drifting towards her and awe-ing at the sight of the arm.

"Yeah, Fackin' ell hurt so much! I thought I was going to bloody die."

"Well, you _are_ a girl," I teased.

Gabby's eyes shot daggers at me, "Oh we'll see how my little baby cousin takes it."

"Piss off, I'm only two months younger than you."

"Yeah, but you're the youngest one from all of us boys, mate."

As I was about to punch Lucas, the door opened with my Aunt Bella in the doorway.

"Boys, it's time."

The five of us marched down into the dining room and were met by our fathers, wearing Death Eater attire, and the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord smiled at all of us, "Ahh.. I am proud and delighted to add new members to my group of faithful servants. Go and stand in front of your fathers, but face me." We all moved to stand in front of them, and my father placed his hand on my shoulder. Finally, he was proud of me.

"So, who wants to go first?"

My father pushed me forward. "Draco…" A smile crept onto the Dark Lord's face, "Come, join me. Pull up your left sleeve, please." I rolled up the sleeve and looked up to see Gabrille grinning. He pointed his wand at my skin, and fell to my knees in agony. I could vaguely hear Gabby's ugly laugh from the corner of the room, I swear she was exactly like her mother. I opened my eyes and saw the dark mark on my forearm. "Draco, don't be weak, stand up. Who's next?"

Lucas yelled out. Theo, knelt in pain like I did. And I could make out a tiny tear falling from Goyle's eye. I couldn't blame him – shite hurt more than dying, probably.

"Gabrielle, please join us." Gabby walked over and stood beside me, giving me a small nudge. Gods, I honestly hated this girl. "Now you are probably wondering why I've began recruiting younger Death Eaters. As you may have heard, I recruited Alexander Greengrass earlier this week and…"

Alex? Greengrass? There's no way.. Why hadn't Astoria written to me about it? Come to think of it, I hadn't heard from Stori in quite some time. I looked at Theodore whose face hardened.

"..and he will be taking a break from globe trotting and will take a desk job at Gringotts, to keep tabs on the bank. I need insiders. And you lucky group will be my insiders at Hogwarts."

"We will do anything you ask of us, master." We all looked at Gabby. I had to hold back a snort. Kiss ass.

"I admire your willingness, Ms. Lestrange. You take after your mother, I see."

"Yes she does. I've taught her well." Gloated my Aunt Bella. I almost snorted again. She had been locked up for all of Gabby's life… was she joking right now?

The Dark Lord smiled, "anyways, what I demand of you will be one of the biggest tasks to date. I need the lot of you to dispose of Albus Dumbledore."

"You mean for us to kill Headmaster?"

"Yes, Ms. Lestrange. Kill dear old Headmaster. The plan is to murder him on the last night of your school year. Draco…? I've heard that you're the smartest in your year? Just coming behind that filthy mudblood." I frowned at the mention of coming in second to Granger – something that Father was constantly on my arse about. "So I have a _special _task for you. I'll need you to repair one of the vanishing cabinets, so that Death Eaters may come hold back the wretched DA so you may perform your task."

We all nodded and I spoke up, "It's my honor, Lord Voldemort."

He smiled, "Very well, don't disappoint me."

He then apparated from the room, leaving us to send nervous glances at eachother.


	6. Okay?

**A/N: This CHP will be shorter than my previous ones ~ ALSO, contains lemons & H/C! AKA THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! You have been warned.**

**Please review if you have tips on how I can make my future smut chapters better… This is my first time writing lemons, so don't be too harsh. And please, Forgive me :P**

**Theo's POV:**

"YOU ARSE HOLE THEORDORE NOTT, HOW COULD YOU?!" **crash**

I had just told Daphne that I took the mark, and she was fuming – throwing things around my room, yelling, cursing at me. I was thankful for the "no magic outside of Hogwarts rule" and the fact that we were still 16. If not, She might have Avada'd me by now. Daphne was famous for being overly dramatic, but years of dating did not prepare me for this moment.

"YOU-" she charged at me, "I-" _hit_ "HATE-" _hit_ "YOU" _hit_ "I CRIED TO YOU ABOUT ALEX, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU DO THE EXACT SAME THING! HOWEVER, YOU DID IT WILLINGLY.. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME.. TO US?"

"Daph, please calm down, we don't need to fight about it." I pleaded and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"DON'T FIGHT…. EXCUSE ME BUT YOU DID EXACTLY WHA-"

I pulled her into a kiss and forced my tongue into her mouth, hoping to silence her.

I felt her put a space between our bodies and she kicked my groin. Everything went black after that.

After what felt like an eternity of black and pain, I opened my eyes to see a teary Daphne hovering over me. I pushed myself to prop up on my elbows.

"Oh Theo I am so sorry.. I love you so much, I didn't think you would pass out like that. I didn't mean it." She was sobbing now.

I sighed. How did I end up falling in love with such a drama queen? "Are you mad? YOU kicked me in the bollocks, and YOU'RE the one who's crying?"

She climbed on top of me and straddled my waist. I winced at the twinge of pain at the contact area. She was still sobbing, "I'm so sorry, okay.. I'm just scared for you. This isn't child's play, Theo. This is the big leagues now.. What if something happens? What if I lose you?"

I sat all the way up and pressed our foreheads together, sighing. What she will never understand is that I agreed to this to keep her safe. When the Dark Lord wins, he will favor all of his loyal followers, and would never bring them or their families harm. I was doing this to ensure her and our children the flawless future that they deserved.

"Don't worry about me," I kissed her nose and stared her straight in the eye.

"I'll always worry."

"Just for right now, don't."

I continued to kiss her on various spots of her face. Her forehead. Her eyelids. Her cheeks. Her jaw. I began to kiss her down her neck, sucking slightly as she ran her fingers through my hair. We maintained eye contact as I unzipped the top part of her dress, removing her arms from the sleeves.

Blimey, if there was anything I'd never stop being impressed of, it was Daph's breasts. I unhooked her bra, and threw the article over my shoulder. I continued kissing her down her neck, to her chest, and trailed my tongue around her buds. I slowly sucked each nipple, making sure either one didn't go un noticed. She threw her head back, and moaned my name. She sounded so desperate and began to grind against my bulging dick.

I picked her up and walked over to my bed, gently laying her down and pulling off the rest of her dress, and red lacey underwear. I quickly undid my belt and pulled down my jeans. She sat up and quickly pulled my shirt off; I pushed her back onto the bed and bent down.

I dove my tongue in between her sensitive folds. Her moans were becoming louder and louder, encouraging me to continue. I sucked her, lapped my tongue over her sensitive bud, and let her juices cover my lips. Her legs began to shake and I knew she was close.

"Theo…"

**Daphne's POV:**

"Please…" I was begging at this point. If Theo wasn't inside of me in seconds, I would explode. "Theo, please, I need you…"

He looked up and nodded, pushing me entirely on the bed, and climbed up himself as well. He hooked my leg over his shoulder and pounded into me. He plunged in and out of me as I arched my back and let our screams of pleasure.

"Oh my Gods.. Theo, YES….

More… Ahhhh…. Yes yes yes…. THEO!"

His pace quickened and soon he was pounding into me faster, harder, faster, deeper, faster. This new rhythm made it feel like he was deeper and closer than ever before.

He grunted when I scratched down his back, leaving marks. Out of nowhere, he pulled out of me and a devilish grin crept onto his face.

"Theo.. what are you doing? Please.."

"Tell me what you want Daphne."

"Wh-What..?"

He held his cock against my wet folds, moving it up and down, teasing me. I reached forward and he pushed me back down. "You want my cock, Daph?"

"Theo, please.."

"Beg me."

"Why are you doing this Theo.."

Another stupid smile came onto his face, "payback for earlier." I'm going to kill him. He kept teasing me, slipping inside of me halfway, only to pull back out right away – his other hand massaging my breasts. His fingers pinching and kneading my nipples. Fuck, I needed him.

"Theo.."

"Yes, love?"

"Fuck me. Fuck me now, please. I need you to fuck me."

And with that, he buried himself back inside of me and I shouted out in deep pleasure. He continued his practiced pace and with a final thrust, he grunted and collapsed next to me.

He tried to move closer to me and I lightly shoved him further away.

"Sorry was that not good enough, Princess Daphne?"

"Ugh… you were teasing me!" I whined as I turned to face him. The both of us broke into laughter. That's love, isn't it? When you can engage in such intimate, serious moments, then laugh about it right after.

"Well, now we're even, Greengrass."

"I still hate you," I mumbled as I gave in and snuggled closer to him.

"So am I forgiven?"

I sighed. Was he talking about the teasing? Or the fact that he sold himself to the most evil man to grace the wizarding world? My face fell, and he seemed to have noticed because right then, he kissed my forehead and pulled me closer.

"Just trust me on this, okay?"

"okay."


	7. The War Begins

**Astoria's POV**

It was now the beginning October of my fourth year. Only a month of school had passed and yet I was already absolutely exhausted. The weight on my shoulders was becoming unbearable. I could not stop worrying about Alex and Theo, Daphne was crying to me almost every night since she found out, since Prof. Snape had other business to attend to it was McGonagall who set up a _private _meeting with me – telling me that she had high expectations (prefect and head girl), and I even had stupid boyfriend drama with Michael.

Michael was a fifth year, and Prof. Flitwick had chosen him to be a prefect. It was very impressive at first but unfortunately it had made Michael's head bigger and he believed that he was the king of the world.

I was mulling this all over with my eyes closed, sitting on the common room couch. _Sigh_ Finally some peace and quiet.

And then I felt a weight on my lap. My eyes shot open, I looked down and found Draco Malfoy's head on my lap, he was grinning. I shoved him off and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Still made at me Stori?"

I stayed silent. He sat next to me on the couch, put his arm around my shoulder, and bent his head down very close to my face.

"Stor….."

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"Oh, so I'm Malfoy now?" He was grinning. Why was he grinning? Does he think I'm joking? Th- That this was some sort of game? I broke free of his hold and scurried towards the girls' dormitory. A hand grabbed me, as I was about to go up the steps.

"You can't ignore me forever, you know?"

"You obviously don't know me."

"Wrong. You're my best friend. I've known you since I was born."

"Oh really? If we were best friends then why would you do that to me? Hmm, Draco? You know how I felt about Alex. You watched Daphne moan and whine about Theo joining as well. Why?"

"You don't understand you're just a child."

"I'm the smartest in my year! I know that you all are killing innocent people!"

He scoffed, "innocent people? Haven't you been taught anything Astoria? They're mud bloods, traitors, _and filth_. Now stop acting like this, I know you can't avoid me forever."

I slapped him. "Since you're a Death Eater now, hopefully you'll die. So that way, I wouldn't have to avoid you." I ran up the stairs, ticked off. _Why must everything be so stressful?_

**Draco's POV:**

I stood at the bottom of the steps with a hand nursing the very placed she struck me. I watched her run up the stairs, cursing me. _Sigh _There was a time where I would have ran up the stairs, hugged her, and apologized. I remembered us running around the Gardens at her house when we were younger, lying on the grass at night and pointing out the different constellations we saw. As I walked towards my dorm room, I thought about how different things between us were. Astoria had found out about my initiation when Daphne had cried to her about Theodore. Theo was daft for telling everything to Daph – it was dangerous. If we hadn't learned about occulumency, the Dark Lord would have killed Theodore, Daphne, and Astoria. After the revelation, Astoria had refused to speak to me. Ignoring and avoiding me at the rest of the social events, even dumping punch on me at her Father's birthday party. _Stupid Girl._ Why did she always have to make everything about her?

She doesn't even know what stressed is. The Dark Lord had ordered me to fix the vanishing cabinet, but a month of working on the blasted thing everyday proved no use. On top of that, the five of us – Lucas, Goyle, Theo, and Gabby – were falling to shambles at our task. During a Death Eater meeting in mid-September, Voldemort was furious that I had not already made progress with the cabinet. He yelled at Goyle for being useless, Lucas for not being as smart as his father, and Theo for not taking enough initiative. It was then that he decided he wanted Theo and I specifically, to perform the killing curse. Gabby had been angry, wanting the _honor _herself – she needed to be in an asylum. Since Goyle and Lucas were inadequate, they would be "guards" and assist us in our various jobs – this job would give Theo the initiative and courage that Voldemort wanted. He knew that if I failed, I'd be dead; this job was punishment for not finishing the cabinet fast enough.

I opened the door just in time to witness Gabby smacking Theo across the face. I ran and stepped between them. "OI.. The hells are you doing? Are you mad?"

I saw Lucas passed out next to Theo's feet. "Gabby, the fuck is the matter with you?! What the hell even happened."

"I'll tell ya what happened. Your cousin is a crazy bitch," spat Theo. Gabby raised her wand at him and I disarmed her.

"DRACO GIVE ME MY WAND BACK."

"No. Why are you so mad?"

"WHY AM I MAD? HAH!" I winced as she began cackling. It was really an awful sound. "Your two pathetic friends are losers and I don't know why the Dark Lord would even think to hire them. If only he knew what was going on in their minds."

I looked at Theo. "She used legilimency on us. We didn't know."

"Oh Theodore, you're complaining that I used it on you whilst you were unknowing? Do you think Voldemort is going to give you warning every time he pries into your mind? You should be prepared at all costs!"

"I AM PREPARED," roared Theo, "I just didn't think I'd have to protect my mind from your barmy arse!"

She snickered and walked towards the door. With her hand turning the knob, she looked back at us and said, "If anything, I'm trying to protect the lot of you. You are all irresponsible and inadequate. Do you want Daphne to die, Theo? Do you think Lucas wants Lucy and Amelie to die as well?" She looked at me, "And you? D'ya want little baby Astoria to be murdered because you don't know how to protect your mind? No. I didn't think so. He knows everything. So I suggest you step up, there's a war fast approaching." With those final words, she opened the door and disappeared.

For once in my life, my cousin had actually expressed worry and carefulness over other people – and especially me. That's when I knew that things really were changing. This was no longer just talk of war, _this_, was already war.

**Theo's POV:**

The dorm room was silent. It has never been this silent. After Gabby left, we revived Lucas and the three of us sat in a circle on the rug – we hadn't sat like this since were small children, when we were vulnerable and ignorant. And perhaps, we were still vulnerable and ignorant, for up until now, we hadn't realized what we had gotten ourselves into. The past month was a disarray of chaos. After Voldemorrt had told me I lacked initiative, my Father beat me as soon as we arrived home. My mother tried to defend me, but he beat her as well. After the argument, the both of us were laying in a pool of blood, crying.

I had never seen my father hit my mother. There was once a time where the both of them were madly in love with each other and I remembered yelling "Ewwwww" or begging them to stop when they showed too much affection. Oh, what I would do to see that now.

After Draco and I had been given the task, I began to feel myself fading away. I just wanted to be a wall, to be un noticed. I never liked attention, and I never really did step up to volunteer myself for anything – he was right, I lacked the balls. _I can't kill Headmaster_.

I looked at Lucas and Draco's faces – they couldn't do it either.

Lucas spoke up, "He told me to help you guys in any way I could, so I will. We'll have to find another way to kill Dumbledore. If he's Dead before the Death Eaters break in, then both of you don't have to do it. And he'll be off Draco's ass about the cabinet."

Although Voldy complained that Lucas wasn't as smart as his father, he was certainly smart.

"What the hell do you propose we do?"

Lucas moved over to Adrian's trunk and opened it. He pulled out a box and placed it in the center of our circle. He opened the cover to reveal an opal necklace.

"Adrian and I were strolling around Borgin & Burkes and came upon this. It was probably two weeks after we had been initiated and Lucy had been crying to Adrian everyday. On the first night of school, the gave me this box and told me he'd bought it just in case I ever needed it. Said it kills anyone who touches it, and killed 19 muggle owners previously."

I looked at him, "but how do we get it to him?"

"Well boys, it looks like our Dark Arts lessons are about to finally come in handy."


	8. Jump

**A/N: This chapter will be short – sort of a fillerish type of thing, forgive me! But I wanted to give inside perspective on how the four of them were handling the task at hand!**

**ALSO, WARNING – implications of a suicide attempt! **

**Theo's POV:**

It was now Mid- December. We had failed. The opal necklace intended for Headmaster accidentally poisoned Katie Bell. I began to distance myself from Daphne and the rest of my friends. I only spoke to Draco and Lucas on occasion. What were we going to do? The task took a toll on all of us – minus Goyle, who was seemingly unaffected. It especially took a toll on mine and Daphne's relationship. She didn't know that Draco and I had been singled out and she hadn't known that we were behind Katie's accidental attack – she'd be furious as she rather enjoyed Katie's company. Not bearing to lie to her, I began to avoid her entirely. Giving her small kisses in between classes and telling her I wanted to sleep early. She deserved someone better.

**Daphne's POV:**

Theo and I had rarely had any form of contact over the past few months. I spent my nights crying over what we used to be in comparison to what we were now. I often cried with Lucy, who was torn over the thought of losing her twin. It was during those moments that I began to grow up and put things into perspective. Here I was – destroying myself over a boyfriend – while my best friend was in danger of losing her twin. The literal other half of her. I sat by my windowsill and looked down at the courtyard below me. I watched Theo cross the courtyard and enter the castle. _Sigh _I had to start being strong for the both of us.

**Astoria's POV:**

Although I was more social now and made lots of new friends, I couldn't help but notice the destruction of Daphne's once close-knit group. The group that I had grown up with and forced to play with. Of course I knew that it dealt with the lot of them being recruited; I often slept beside Amelie and she asked me to pray with her for Lucas. According to her, he hadn't spoken a single word to her or Lucy in months and refused to look either of them in the eye.

From my observations, the groups had separated into two: Death Eaters and non Death Eaters. I felt sorry for Daphne because for the first time, her and Theo were on opposite ends of the spectrum. I often watched her cry, although she would stiffen and smile at me, telling me I was okay. I was worried for her. I was worried for Theo and Lucas, who were obviously hiding something. I was worried for my brother, who had not written me since school began. And I was even worried for Draco, who had grown thinner, and was more of a recluse than any of them.

And although I never believed in a greater force or higher power, I found myself kneeling next to my bed each night, praying for things to change.

**Draco's POV:**

_Thud. _I kicked and kicked and kicked the stupid vanishing cabinet. It's been months and I haven't managed to get anything accomplished. I felt the stress and worry eat me alive, and I even began to notice Gabby worrying over me. I hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, gave up my quidditch captain position up, and I began to ignore my prefect duties. I felt myself sinking away, and opted to spend my days alone up at the astronomy tower. I would dangle my legs over the edge and stare down at the courtyard below. Sometimes I think about how easy it would be to just – _jump._


	9. Two Funerals

**Draco's POV:**

"CRUCIO!"

The pain took over my body. It felt like a million knives were being pushed into every inch of my skin while a pack of dogs were attacking my flesh. I heard myself screaming. I didn't know if I was thrashing all over the place or completely still, all I knew were the waves of immeasurable pain consuming me.

"PLEASE – PLEASE STOP IT. STOP! STOP! STOP!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

I heard a laugh, "Stupid Girl!" And then a **pop** - and then nothing.

I woke up later on and instantly curled into a tiny ball. I felt like a foolish child. The pain had faded, but the soreness slowly took over me. I heard Theo's voice and felt his hand push me up into a sitting position. "Draco, mate, you feeling better?"

My eyes opened slowly, the light blinding me, and I found myself in one of the dungeons at the manor, sitting next to a crouching Theodore. Lucas was in front of me, placing a blanket over a girl's body. I rubbed my eyes and managed to stutter out, "Wh- Who is that..?"

"He put a full body binding curse on all of us.. I dunno how she managed to break free, but she did. She begged him to stop.. and he.. he.. you know.."

I forced myself to crawl towards the body, pulling the blanket off. Gabrielle. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to cover up my shocked expression.

"We were shocked too. Couldn't believe it. She had always been a crazy one, your cousin. Always been selfish. But she died for you… the way the Dark Lord cursed you like that, we thought you were going to die."

I closed my eyes and tried to remember the curse, but it was all a blur now. All I could remember was the pain, and the voice of an angel who saved me. After all the years and all the teasing and the constant rowing – she saved me.

I started pounding on the floor and screaming. Why had I been so stupid? She told us that our plan to kill Dumbledore before the break-in was a foolish plan. She was right. She was right all along. And because we didn't listen to her – she was dead.

Early March, we imperio'd Slughorn to give poisonous mead to Dumbledore. Idiot Weasley accidentally drank the damn thing and because of that, people were starting to get suspicious. I still had no luck with the vanishing cabinet and Potter and his stupid friends were on to me.

It was now Easter Holiday and Voldemort had summoned us. I didn't see it coming. He used legilimency on me and discovered everything we had done. He was angry – sending curses left to right. The last thing he told me before the pain occurred was, _"Well Mr. Malfoy if you think it's okay to disobey my orders I think it's time I give you a lesson." The demonic smile that followed will be etched in my mind forever. "The new order I will give you will cost you your life if not obeyed. YOU will be the one to kill Dumbledore." And then, "Crucio!"_

xxx

Voldemort had gone to the Lestrange Lodge and told them that Gabrielle had been attacked by a mud blood while innocently taking a stroll down the street. Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus came to our house and moaned in agony over her body. I didn't even know the two of them were capable of feeling any type of emotion.

A Day before we were to return to Hogwarts was Gabby's funeral. I had been looking down into her coffin, she still had that ugly smirk on her face. My Aunt Bella came beside me and grabbed my arm, whispering to me, "this is why we have to get rid of all of them Draco."

She was wrong. And for the first time, I began to question and doubt the Pure Blood supremacy ideals.

**Daphne's POV:**

I can't believe it has come down to this. They told us a muggle born had killed Gabby, and as stupid as they thought we were, we weren't that stupid. We knew. Our knowledge, along with our fearfulness was evident at this funeral. Lilith and I sat next to each other; Lucy, Tracy, Pansy, and Milly quietly weeping behind us. I felt tears falling down my face, feeling warm as it rolled across my cheeks. Gabrielle wasn't our closest or dearest friend – she was cruel and vile and very intimidating; the perfect Death Eater. We wept because if the perfect Death Eater had been disposed of that easily, what would become of us?

I looked around the room, it was filled with Death Eaters – and here we were. 16/17-year-old girls in a room full of masked figures.

After the ceremony, one of them approached me, holding my hand and pulling me to follow him. We walked towards a tree across the large lawn; he pulled off his mask and pulled me close to him.

I was frozen in place – I didn't know if I should start sobbing into him or hold my calm. Before I could do either, I felt his warm breath run up my neck and into my ear. "He's taken me out of the task. I'll be safe. I'm safe."

"What task? What are you talking about?"

"Just.. Trust me. I'll be safe now."

"Theo.." I gently pushed him back and smoothed a piece of his hair back, "It's just begun. You need to realize that. It's far from over."

"But just for now.." I felt my stomach drop as I remembered the last time he told me that. It hasn't even been a year, and yet, so much had already happened. I don't know how Theo could remain so calm and ignorant to what was going on around us. I wanted to yell at him and make him realize everything his eyes weren't open to. But I held my tongue. _Just for now._ I let out a deep breath.

"Okay Theo. Okay."

**Astoria's POV:**

I watched Theo and Daphne embrace each other from a distance. I turned my head back to Alex, who hadn't said a word the entire day.

"I've missed you. I hope you've been doing okay." Of course he's not okay… why did I even bother pretending when both us knew better? He smiled at my portrayed naivety, "I'm strong, Stori. And a really good dueler and I've got plenty of experience, and he likes me. I'm always on top of things." _At least Alex's arrogance and confidence hadn't wavered. _He started talking to me about Quidditch statistics and new player recruitments and I couldn't help but smile. _Just as long as my Alex is okay._ In my peripheral vision, I saw a flash of platinum blonde/white hair. I moved my eyes and met the stare of Draco Malfoy. I hadn't spoken to him in months but I had been paying attention to his dodgy antics. He pulled his lips up to a small smile, never breaking eye contact. His grey eyes were no longer filled with pride and nerve. No. They now held the vacancy of an empty Great Hall.

I broke the stare and looked at the floor. Months of denial and giving him the cold-shoulder had left me oblivious to our deteriorated friendship. His empty eyes just proved that not only was I attending the funeral of Gabrielle, but it was also the funeral of the Draco I once knew.


	10. Sectumsempra

**A/N: I had several people ask when DRASTORIA was going to happen. Well… Someone realizes something in this Chapter (; it isn't much, but here's a small step. Cheers to little things! Enjoy!**

**Theo's POV:**

"April showers bring May flowers!" We all turn to look at Adrian who had been holding a flower that Lucy had given him earlier today. I will never understand their relationship.

"You two are SO weird…" Lucas looked so disgusted and threw a pillow at Adrian who was knocked back off of his bed. He had fallen on top of Crabbe and Goyle who were engaged in a game of Wizard's chess on the floor.

"OI!" They shoved Adrian off only to see that most of their pieces had been broken. Blaise, Lucas, and I were roaring with laughter, Blaise even rolling around on the floor. Soon all of us were cackling and I hadn't remembered the last time we were all like this.

Just then, Tracey Davis bursts into our room, her eyes wild and looking extremely frightened. "POTTER ATTACKED DRACO.. THERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWHERE." Milly appeared behind her, just as shocked. "It's true… blood and water was flooding out of the bathroom… He was all cut up." Milly had begun crying as all of us had begun to sprint out of the room. _What the hell is going on?_

**Daphne's POV:**

"Honestly Astoria – I don't know what you see in him.. He's not even that good looking."

"It's not always about the looks Daph…"

"Fine then, good luck having ugly babies. I won't be baby sitting." Astoria slapped my arm and both of us started laughing.

"Honestly, I'm going to kill you." We continued laughed as she spoke the password and the common room door opened. The common room was filled with upper year Slytherins – looking worried and angry. Pansy ran up to me and threw her arms around me. She sobbed, "That Potter boy attacked Drakey!" My eyes grew large.

Tracey came up behind her, "Milly and I – we were passing by the bathroom… there was so much blood Daphne. All the boys are at the hospital wing. Potter's with McGonagall. Slughorn and Snape forebode any of us to leave the room." I heard books drop and turned around to see Astoria bolting out of the room. "ASTORIA- DON'T"

She was gone before I could finish.

**Astoria's POV:**

Draco… Blood everywhere… Maybe Milly and Tracey were mistaken? No. It can't be, because the rest of the sixth year boys had been absent from the room.

I was running down the endless corridors and passageways. I imagined arriving to his lifeless body and hearing Madame Pompfrey's apologies and condolences. _No. He can't be gone. _I reached the hospital wing; I stopped at the door to catch my breath and leaned my forehead against. Closing my eyes, I remembered the last words I had spoken to him many months ago. _"Hopefully you'll die. So that way, I wouldn't have to avoid you."_I shut my eyes tighter, as if doing so would erase the memory – undo the action. I wanted to bang my head against the door. I was so stupid. So dumb. He was right, I was just a child. A stupid, stupid child. How could Snape or McGonagall ever want me as the school's head girl? I held the knob, and with shaky hands, twisted it open and pushed. A group of familiar boys turned to look at me. They parted aside as I slowly made my way towards the bed.

My throat dried and I felt like I was going to vomit my heart out. There he was, my Draco.

"He's not dead Tori…" Theo's voice soothed me and he put his hand at the small of my back. Even with the reassurance, I felt my eyes well up with tears. _Draco was always going to be the only boy I'd cry over. _I moved forward and cupped his face with my right hand and ran my other hand over his hair. It really was as soft as girls fantasized it to be. He was probably somewhere in limbo; he was probably feeling so much pain right now. But this was the first time in months that he had looked so peaceful. At this state, he was not the Death Eater Draco that had his nose up in the air, nor was he the pompous prat that everyone knew him to be for years. No. Here, right now, he was the Draco I had grown up with. His sleeping state reminiscent of the summer days we'd find ourselves falling asleep on a blanket in my Gardens. I traced my thumb around his cheek and continued running my fingers through his hair – just how I used to when we were children.

I'd done it a million times, for it was I who had always woken up from our naps first. But I recalled the first time he caught me; he was ten and I was nine.

**_Flashback:_**

_I woke up from yet another accidental naps. I wasn't sure if these were even accidental anymore, for they had now happened on a regular basis. I sat up and stretched my arms out and looked down next to me. Of course Draco was still sleeping. I smiled to myself and did what I always did. I cupped his face with one hand, stroking his cheek; my other hand ran its fingers through his hair. I had once heard Lucy ask Daphne if his hair were soft – if she were here right now, I'd confirm it. It felt like silk. Then his hand reached up and he placed it over my hand cradling his face. He opened his eyes._

_"Stor.. What're you doing."?_

_"Oh… nothing… sorry…" I felt my cheeks heat up. Oh great, I probably looked like a tomato right now. He smiled at me. I should probably tell him to smile more; it's quite nice to look at. _

_"Don't apologize. It feels nice. It makes me feel safe, you don't have to stop."_

**_End Flashback._**

Wherever his mind was right now, I had hoped that my gentle movements felt nice. I hope it was making him feel safe.

xxx

It had been almost two weeks since the attack. Pansy and all of the boys had gotten numerous detentions for attempting to beat up Harry or one of his friends. Daphne had cut off all ties with her Gryffindor friends. And I had spent all of my free time in the hospital wing. Draco was never awake when I came to visit. Madame Pompfrey explained to me that he had lost a lot of blood and was still very weak. He only woke up during very early hours to take his medicine, and then he would spend the rest of the day sleeping. So I began to sneak off in the middle of the night to sleep in the hospital wing. Madame tried to force me to leave on numerous occasions, even threatening to call my parents and notify Head Master. "So notify them. I'm not leaving." She left me alone after that, but I still, I was never awake when he was.

Potions class had ended and I was on my way to the hospital wing when Michael appeared in front of me.

"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital wing."

"Again? Why? You spend all of your time there, I have barely seen you these past few weeks."

"And, what? It's only been a week Michael. Are you not able to function without me? That's fairly sad." I walked past him and thought it would end this silly little confrontation. But he said, "Oh that's funny that you should say that. Because you're acting as if you can't function without him."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm right, aren't I? You've fallen in love with him, haven't you? I'm not stupid Astoria. I'm a bloody Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake."

I started laughing, "If you're going to boast about being a Ravenclaw, then you should really start thinking before you speak. Did you hear yourself just now? Accusing me of being in love with Draco? I grew up with him! He's my best friend. You'd be in the hospital wing every damn day if it was Logan on the bed."

"Am I in the wrong for accusing you? Everyone sees it. People have been talking."

"And so what? You believe them over your own girl friend? It's awfully nice to know that you lack trust in me."

He moved forward, filling the space between us and tried to put his arms around me. I wasn't going to forgive him for what he said – I couldn't. So I backed away.

"Astoria… I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"No, you just don't trust me."

"Well, can you blame me? Mathias always used to tell us that it would always be you and Draco. And he's not the only one whose said that."

I started walking toward the Slytherin Dungeons. But before I completely disappeared from view, I turned around and said, "There's no point in a relationship if you don't trust me then." He didn't come after me.


	11. When the Time Comes

**A/N: Another update! I was in a very Drastoria mood (: Reviews would be much appreciated!**

* * *

**Astoria's POV:**

I entered my dorm room and slammed the door behind me. I walked to my bed and started throwing my pillows across the room. _In love with Draco? HAH. _How did Michael manage to be sorted into Ravenclaw? Weren't they supposed to be smart, and have impressive brains? I highly doubted he even had a brain to begin with. _Ugh _Why did I throw my pillows across the room? I walked around and picked them up, kicking my shoes off and crawling into bed. I fell asleep with the flashes of Michael's words replaying in my head.

xxx

I woke up and checked the clock. 2:53 A.M. _Shite._ I had slept through dinner and had forgotten to visit Draco today. I put my shoes on and cringed as my stomach let out a loud rumble. I looked around the room; thankfully it hadn't woken anyone up. I quietly opened the door and ran down the stairs into the common room, whilst buttoning up my cardigan.

"Stori?"

I looked up and watched Draco quietly close the common room door behind him. We both stared at each other. He looked perfectly fine; I don't even see any bandages. I looked back at him, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Stori…? You okay?"

Without answering I lunged forward and jump on him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and legs around his torso. After a moment of shock, Draco hugged me back. For the past year, I was desperately searching for something that would make me feel secure and sane – I found it in this moment. He carried me to the sofa and sat down; I was still latched onto him. I distanced our upper bodies and cupped his face with both of my hands, staring into his eyes. I ran my thumb over his right cheek.

"I've always liked it when you did that."

I smiled and noticed a change in his eyes. The vacancy I noticed over holiday was gone, with calm warmth taking its place.

xxx

Draco and I began to spend a lot more time together. And for a brief few weeks, it seemed as if the old Draco was back. Their whole group was hanging out again – even the annoying Pansy. The only difference was that Draco's father, with Dumbledore's permission, had employed an actual guard from the ministry. The guard was to stand in on all of the classes Draco or any of the other boys shared with Harry, Weasley, or Longbottom. Lilith and Lucy often made fun of it. "Boys are so stupid," Lilith said with her nasally voice.

On one of our many moments together, Draco and I had found ourselves in the Astronomy Tower, legs dangling off the edge. The sun was almost done setting over the Lake and he was laughing as I told him the story of mine and Michael's break-up.

"You sure know how to choose them now dontcha?" He laughed and nudged me. I pushed him over, "Oh sod off. He was my first boyfriend. I was young, okay?"

"Still can't believe you went out with that wanker. Someone like you deserves better."

"Are you suggesting a knight in shining armor?" I laughed at the silly idea. I never fawned over fairytales of knights and princesses like Daphne had. Their love stories sounded tremendously boring, and the princess was always a damsel in distress. I scoffed at the idea, how pathetic.

"No. Of course not." He scoffed as well.

"A village boy perhaps?"

"No. Not one of those either."

"And why not? Who else am I suppose to end up with?"

"Someone like you? With a village boy or white knight? Oh please. Astoria! You would destroy them. You'd call them boring and become irritated when they try to tame you – change you. You'd send them crying home to their mothers." I laughed at his accurate scenario.

"Why's that?"

"Because you – you're a Queen. Not some frilly little princess like Daphne. Sure, a white knight or little village boy would be healthy for you. But no. You need a crazy, unstable adventure. Someone as crazy as you – crazier even! You need a dark prince who would help you dictate over the lands and sneer at the pathetic knights in shining armor." For some odd reason, his speech left me feeling naked and exposed. Had I really been that easy to read? Were my needs and personality that visible to the rest of the world? I looked at him as he stared straight ahead. The sky had darkened rather quickly and the stars were slightly making an appearance.

"You know you just described yourself, Draco."

"No I didn't."

"Are you proposing that we get married and life in happily ever after?" I pinched his cheek and he lightly swatted my hand away.

"And have to spend the rest of my life with someone as barmy as you? No thank you."

"Excuuuuse Me! You're far crazier than I am!" We both realized what I said and the connection to what he described. _Someone as crazy as you – crazier even. _I laughed to diffuse the tension and thank god he joined me moments after. We looked back into the sky and he began to point out the first constellation he saw, "You see that? That one's called Scorpius. But many people call it Scorpio." I laughed at his vast knowledge of the night skies. Draco had been forced to take Astronomy lessons at a very young age, it was part of a very old Black Family tradition – and all of them had been named after different constellations.

I joked, "Our son's name will be Scorpius, then." He laughed and looked at me, "Oh and I suppose his middle name will have to be some sort of Grecian hero or God?" I frowned at the mention of it.

Back in the Day, Hogwarts used to teach classes focused on Greek or Roman myths. For some god-forsaken reason, my father was one of its few students. He was the top student – and decided to name his children after popular Greek figures. Alex was named after Alexander the Great – hah. Fitting for my parents' golden child. Daphne was named after the nymph who Apollo was in love with. She later turned into a tree and Apollo vows that he will always love her and makes it his "sacred tree," decorating himself with laurel leaves. Theo would probably do the same thing. And me – I was named after Asteria, the titan goddess of nocturnal oracles and falling stars.

"Don't remind me. You know how much I hate my name." I knew what he was going to say next and I started to feel uncomfortably nervous. He put his arm around me, "Well, we both know your name means 'of the stars' and that you were a goddess of the falling stars. I guess we both are meant to be, huh?"

I leaned into his arms and rested my head against his neck. _It fit perfectly. _

"You're ridiculous, you know."

"Hyperion."

"Hmm?"

"Scorpius Hyperion. That's going to be his name."

"Hyperion? As in the titan? How do you even know that?"

"His father was the God of the skies. Anything that has to do with the sky, I know of. Anyways, Hyperion was the God of light. He actually was the first one to understand the movements of the moon and stars." I smiled to myself. I admired Draco's broad spectrum of knowledge that many people often over looked.

"Poor kid. Our poor son is going to get thrown into rubbish bins."

"When the time comes, we'll deal with it."

I repeated, "Okay. When the time comes." I could have sworn that he pulled me a little bit closer at that moment. My body was overcome with unfamiliar warmth after our conversation. I didn't know if he was just joking or if he was serious. But a large part of me hoped that he'd been serious.

_Maybe Michael was right._

**Draco's POV:**

I don't know how to describe how I felt. This was my best friend, the one who I'd grown up, and played in the dirt with. But these past few weeks spent with her had evoked emotions that I wasn't aware I even had. And during this whole conversation I watched the starlight glow down on her and ironically, saw her in a new light. I couldn't help but play along when she started planning our future.

By the end of it, I realized how perfect all of it sounded. And I realized how much I wanted it.

"When the time comes, we'll deal with it."

"Okay. When the time comes."

_I meant every word._


	12. Don't Disappoint Her

**Draco's POV:**

Astoria and I snuck back to the common room and bid each other goodnight before going up our separate staircases.

As I entered my room, I felt my Dark Mark begin to scorch. I looked at the clock – 1:53 A.M. – why was he calling a meeting at this time? I heard Goyle, Theo, and Lucas climb out of bed, putting shirts and shoes on.

The four of us made our way to Snape's office. Apparently he had been waiting for us and held out the floo powder as we each took turns stepping into the fireplace. "MALFOY MANOR!"

I stepped out of the fireplace and into the Floo room of my house. The room was empty; Goyle and Lucas had probably already made their way into the sitting room. I decided to wait for Theo and Snape before following them. When they both arrived, we opened the door and arrived into a full room. I hadn't expected these many Death Eaters to be here. My eyes moved to the center of the room; Goyle and Lucas's bodies were writing in pain on the floor. The Dark Lord standing over them, yelling "CRUCIO!" He looked up at Theodore and I, "Ah. Nice of you to join us. Don't be shy, come forward!"

"I don't know if the two of you have noticed, but the term is going to end in two days. It has come to my knowledge that the vanishing cabinet has not yet been fixed. Do you have an explanation of that, Draco?"

"No, my Lord."

"CRUCIO!"

**Theo's POV:**

I tried my best to maintain a calm demeanor while watching Draco being savagely tortured. Voldemort pointed his wand at me and smirked. "And you? Do you have an explanation?"

"My Lord, you ordered Draco to fix it."

"AND I ORDERED THE LOT OF YOU TO ASSIST IN ANY WAY NEEDED. WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE FOR OBEYING ME? FOR NOT TAKING YOUR POSITION SERIOUSLY? IS YOUR LOYALTY WAVERING?"

"No, my Lord. I am your loyal servant."

"THEN WHAT? LEGILIMENS!"

He entered and exited my mind before I could fully comprehend what had happened. He had caught me off guard and my stomach dropped as his eyes narrowed to slits and he tilted his head back in laughter. He had seen every corner of my thoughts – he had seen her.

"Everyone, young Theodore is in love." I looked around the room as everyone broke into atrocious laughter, except for one. _That must be Alex. _

"Now now, my boy, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your little girl friend, do you?" From the corner of my eye, I watched Alex's body stiffen.

"No."

Voldemort stepped forward. His face was just mere inches from mine; I felt the air around me frost over.

"Then find a way to fix the cabinet by tomorrow. If not, I'm positive that you are aware that the summer holiday is a few days away? I just might fancy paying myself a visit to young Daphne Greengrass."

xxx

**_The following morning_**

_Thump. Bang. Thump. _"This – bloody – cabinet- needs – to – work." I watched Lucas kick and punch the large object to no avail.

"WILL YOU JUST STOP? KICKING IT WILL ONLY BREAK IT MORE. The last day of school is tomorrow. We need this done by tonight."

He swirled around and raised his wand at me, "Thanks for the lesson, Nott. But I'm aware of what day it is. And you insinuating that I'm stupid?"

I raised my wand as well, "What if I am?" Before he could curse me, Draco yelled, "PROTEGO!" And a shield was cast between us; the force sent Lucas and I stumbling back a few steps.

"Both of you are acting stupid." He pointed at Lucas, "You're going to break the bloody cabinet," then looked at me, "And you need to stop acting like a pain in the arse."

"Oh? I'm supposed to st- HA y'know what? I don't expect either of you to understand. He didn't invade your minds – he didn't see the girl you were in love with and threaten to do something to her if you didn't fix this damn thing. NO! All he did was torture you two. You both have nothing to lose."

"D'ya expect us to throw a pity party for you?" Lucas argued, "It's your own fault that he went in to your mind. You should have been prepared. We were all taught to be prepared no matter what. And it's your own fault for bringing Daphne in to this. You don't see Draco or I chasing after girls. You're being irresponsible – Death Eater marriages are all either arranged or done before joining the cause. You should know better than to flaunt your girlfriend around, showing everyone what your weakness is. It's selfish. There's no possible way we're going to fix this by tonight. And because of your stupidity and selfishness, Daphne's probably going to be dead by next week."

Draco scolded, "Lucas! Don't mention Daphne dying, we don't even know if fixing it by tonight will be impossible.

"You joking? You've been in here every damn day since term began. You've just managed to make the outside look pretty."

I stared at both of them then turned around to leave the room of requirement.

"OI! Where you going?"

As soon as I left the room, the stuffed my hands into my pockets and started to walk down to the dungeon. Lucas was right. I was being irresponsible and foolish for bringing Daphne into this situation. I thought back to the neglect I had given her this entire year; her tears, her stress, her pain – all because of my selfish decision to keep her as mine. In this past year alone, I had put her through hell. She had given me support and love and hope and I had given her a death sentence because of my inadequacy. Because of my ignorance, she could possibly die. I needed to end it.

I had arrived to a cheery common room den. All of the sixth year girls were sitting in a circle playing a game of exploding snap. Lilith looked up at me and groaned, "Nooooo…. We just started…. Can't you come back for Daphne later?" The girls laughed and Daphne blushed as she stood up and walked to me. I avoid her hug and whisper, "we need to talk."

She grabs my hand and leads me up to her dorm room.

"Is everything okay, love?

"Daphne we can't do this anymore. I'm breaking up with you."

She smiled at me, "Don't be silly. You're just having a bad day."

"No, I'm being serious. It's over. I can't do this to you anymore. I'm too dangerous."

She crossed her arms; "You've been a Death Eater for almost a year now. I understand what you're going through and what you have to do – I'm okay with it. I've accepted it, remember?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU NEVER WILL UNDERSTAND! I'M DANGEROUS AND YOU'RE GOING TO GET HURT IF WE STAY TOGETHER."

"Theodore, stop shouting. It's okay. I love you. And when you love someone, you stick by them and help them through their tough times." She tried to touch me but I moved backwards.

"No. That's not love. You're wrong. You're wrong about that and about understanding and about accepting it. I just – I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

Before she could say anything else, I rushed out of the door and bolted into my own room. I closed the door and put my back against it. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face into them; I tried my best to not start sobbing. _Don't be pathetic, Theodore. You're a Death Eater now and Death Eaters do not cry. Knock it off. _Just when I thought I'd contain myself, memories of Daphne and I started flooding through my head – our official first date, the first time we kissed, the first time we had sex… Years of picture perfect memories were just nothing now. They were gone. I stood up and walked to my bed, debating if I should run into Daphne's room and apologize and beg for her to take me back. I laid down and shut my eyes – remembering an eight year old me sitting on my mother's lap.

**_Flashback_**

_"Mummy?" _

_"Yes darling?"_

_"Why is daddy always working? Doesn't he love us and want to spend time with us?"_

_"Of course daddy loves us! It's because he loves us that he's always off at work!"_

_"But muuuumm… that doesn't make any sense…"_

_Florence Nott ruffled little Theodore's head and pulled him up into her lap. He cuddled into her and she spoke again. "One day you're going to fall in love… and – "_

_"Mum! I already am in love! With Daphne!"_

_Florence smiled at the image of a little Daphne playing with her Theo. "I'm sorry, I had almost forgotten! Silly mummy! Anyways, since you're already in love, there are a few things you need to know in order to keep Daphne happy – because that's what's the most important thing, her happiness. You need to always take care of her and do what'd best for her and do all in your power to make sure she has nothing but the best of the best. And then you're going to realize that sometimes, what's best for them doesn't always include you in the future." Florence smiled down at Theodore, who looked to be in deep concentration. "That's why daddy's always at work, Theo. He wants us to be happy! If he didn't work, we wouldn't have money to buy you toys. And your toys make you very happy, right?" _

_"Right mum. They make me very happy. I guess I just forget sometimes… I'm sorry"_

_"Don't apologize my sweet boy. Just remember to never forget these things when it comes to Daphne." The image of a laughing Daphne popped up into Theo's head._

_"I'll never forget, mum."_

**_End Flashback_**

I opened my eyes and stared at the door, knowing that Daphne was somewhere on the other side and probably very easy to get to. But the image of an eight-year-old laughing girl and my mother's words lingered back into my mind, stopping me from anything I was about to do. _No. _Do this for her.Do this for the little girl you made that promise to. _Don't disappoint her. _


	13. Take Care

**A/N: HELLLOO! So I was wondering if you guys would be down for me to do a sequel to this story! I want to know if anyone would even be interested in reading it before I do it…. So please Review/DM and let me know if you'd want one! **

**ALSO! This Chap depicts the Battle of the Astronomy tower. I used a mixture of what was described in the book, shown in the movie, and my own version! ALL RIGHTS GO TO Queen Rowling & Warner Bros. **

* * *

**Theo's POV:**

"THEO, Wake up!"

"Ughhhhhh…."

I was abruptly awoken by water being poured onto me. "OI WHAT THE HELL!" I open my eyes to see Goyle standing next to my bed.

"Theo, Stop shouting, the others are still sleeping."

I looked around the room to see the empty beds of Draco and Lucas, as well as Blaise, Crabbe, and Adrian sound asleep in theirs.

"What's going on Greg?"

"Draco's fixed it. It's time. They sent me to alert you before they call the others. Put your shoes on, let's go." I looked at the clock: 12:15 P.M. – looks like this was going to be a night battle. _Good. That minimizes the casualties. _

Goyle and I had arrived at the room of requirement and saw Lucas nervously pacing back and forth. He and Draco looked up and saw us, "Finally! You're late!"

I scoffed, "You could have started without us." Draco was about to say something yet remained quiet. Instead, he pulled up his sleeve and pressed on the Dark Mark. I felt my own heat up and heard a stirring inside of the cabinet. The door opened and Alecto Carrow stepped out with her brother, Amycus. Next, Mr. Yaxley stepped out, patting Lucas on the back and standing next to him. Logan Rowle's father, Thorfinn, walked out next; he asked us how Logan was doing as he brushed off some dust from his cloak. Then Gibbon. Then Fenrir Greyback. And finally, Bellatrix Lestrange walked out with a wicked smile upon her face, "Who's ready to kill the Headmaster?" She let out a cackle and walked towards the exit of the room and we followed close behind. Draco caught up and stopped us by the door. "Wait," he held up his hand in warning, "Potter's stupid friends are guarding the halls – I've got something that will hide us." He opened the door and dropped Peruvian Darkness Powder to ensure our escape. We began running down the halls as curses soared all around us.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Petrificus Totalum!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Sectumsempra!"

"Stupefy!"

I turned around to see Gibbon laying dead on the floor and my eyes widened. After Draco was nearly killed by a flying killing curse I grabbed his arm, "WE NEED TO FIND DUMBLEDORE NOW!" Snape popped out of nowhere and informed us that Harry and Dumbledore would fly up to the astronomy tower in a matter of minutes. We started running up for the tower with Lucas and Goyle behind us, still firing curses towards Order members. I heard Snape yell out the information to the other Death Eaters.

We arrived at the tower's door and I opened it quietly, pushing Draco up the stairs. He looked back at me with eyes that could only be described by two words – fear and regret. My hand was still grasping his arm, not wanting to let go any time soon. If this didn't go well, this could be the last moment that I'd have with my best friend. I nodded and he proceeded up the stairs as I remained at the bottom. I heard a thump at the highest floor – that was probably Headmaster and Potter. I looked up through the holes of the floor plan and saw something strange happen – Dumbledore pushed potter to the floor below his, disillusioned, and casted a full-body binding curse on him. _What is he doing? _ I slowly made my way up the stairs, careful to not be seen.

Then, I heard them. "Good Evening, Draco."

**Draco's POV:**

I reached the highest floor and was greeted, "Good Evening, Draco."

"Who else is here? I heard you talking to someone."

"I'm alone." Silence. "Draco – you don't have to do this. You are many things; but an assassin is not amongst that list."

"How do you know what I am? You'd be amazed at the things I've done."

"And amazed I am. I recall your first year at Hogwarts – the top of your class. Behind Granger of course. And the years after that? You received the same grades as Ms. Granger, have you told anyone else? Then, a seeker on the quidditch team as a young second year. Then captain. Then prefect. And it has been decided already that you are to be head boy next year."

I began to shake as I felt my knees trembling. "SHUT UP. Don't make this harder than it already is." I pushed up my sleeve ad showed him my dark mark. "I was chosen. I was given a task. I gave Katie that necklace and Slughorn that poisoned mead. It was my fault Bell and Weasley were hospitalized. And now…" He raised his wand at me. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

"Draco, I once knew a boy many years ago who made all of the wrong choices. Please, let me help you. Let me help all of you. Mr. Nott? Mr. Yaxley? Mr. Goyle? You may show yourselves now, I know you're here." I watched the three come into view. Dumbledore continued, "I can help all of you. The Order will help to protect you and hide you and your mothers." He looked at Lucas, "and Lucy and Amelie," then at Theodore, "Daphne and Astoria," and then at Goyle, "and your brother, George." I slowly began to lower my wand but a loud bang came from the tower's doors only a few feet below us. Dumbledore looked at me, "there are others? How did you manage-"?

"The vanishing cabinet. I've mended it."

A small smile appeared on his face, "I made the right choice choosing you as head boy – but if you'd only let me-"

"NO! Don't you understand? I need to kill you. I need to kill you or else he's going to kill me."

**Daphne's POV:**

I was awakened in the middle of the night to sounds of yelling and large explosions. I shot up from my bed to see the other girls standing by the door. It then busted open, revealing Blaise and Adrian. "The Death Eaters are in the castle. Order members are fighting them in the halls. We need to help Draco, Lucas, Goyle, and Theo." _Theo… _Lucy attempted to leave the room only to be held back by Adrian, "LET ME GO! That's my brother," she sobbed. "I CAN'T LET HIM DO THIS ALONE." Adrian held her; Lilith, Pansy, and Tracey all held hands. Then Milicent spoke up, "We need to help them." We all looked at her. Sweet, smart, Milly – who for some reason has been dating Greg since our fourth year – was insisting we help fight. This was the girl who couldn't even kill a fly. Then Crabbe appeared, "Mates, we've got to get moving." Blaise and Adrian looked at each other and nodded. Adrian looked at Lucy, "Luc- you need to stay here. For Amelie. If worst comes to worst, she's going to need at least one sibling alive." Lucy nodded and began sobbing uncontrollably as Lilith stepped forward and held her; "I'll stay with her and Amelie." She looked at the rest of us, "Pansy, Milly – you guys stay here and guard the front door. We don't need small first years attempting to be brave and ending up dead." She looked at me, "Coming?"

"Yeah. Lilith? Lucy? Please watch after Astoria and make sure she does not leave the room. I don't care if you have to stupefy her or even petrify her. Don't let her out of your side." They nodded and we all went our separate ways – Blaise, Adrian, Crabbe, Tracey, and I heading towards oblivion.

**Theo's POV:**

Dumbledore had promised us a way out of this situation. I watched Draco lower his wand and saw next to me, Lucas and Goyle's desperate eyes. The four of us wanted an out more than anything. But then a noise came from downstairs and I knew it all chips were in.

Bellatrix, Mr. Yaxley, Greyback, and Mr. Rowle walked joined us in the room. I looked between the holes in the floor to see the Carrow siblings guarding the door. I gulped, _this was it._

**Draco's POV:**

"Draco darling, very good." My aunt came close to me and kissed the back of my shoulder. "NOW DO IT DRACO!" I was frozen. I couldn't move as I watched Professor stand in front of me. His eyes pleading with my own. I couldn't do it.

Greyback snorted, "He hasn't got any stomach. I'll do it myself."

Mr. Yaxley yelled out, "NO! HE HAS TO DO IT HIMSELF. STUPEFY." Greyback flew backwards, hitting a wall. Mr. Yaxley looked at me and nodded, "Now, Draco." I took one more look at Dumbledore and opened my mouth to speak the unforgivable curse. But then Snape showed up and pointed his wand towards Dumbledore.

"Severus.." Snape didn't speak back.

"Severus… Please…"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Dumbledore's body plummeted outside of the hole that Astoria and I sat next to just a few days ago. Snape looked at all of and yelled, "MOVE. NOW." They revived Greyback and we all bolted for the door, knowing that an even larger fight would ensue.

It appeared as if more Order members had arrived and curses began flying around once more. The older Death Eaters started firing back with no hesitation and Greyback pounced on the eldest Weasley child. Snape turned around at the four of us and said, "Get to the gates and apparate back. NOW!" The four of us began running through the halls while dodging jinxes and curses. Goyle yelled at us to follow him as he opened a door. Once inside, I realized it was a secret passage.

Lucas asked, "Oi, how the hell do you know about this?"

"Crabbe and I know every inch of the castle. How d'ya think we get food in the middle of the night." We all started laughing and stopped as soon as our thoughts came back to reality. He opened the door and we bumped into another group. On instinct, we raised our wands only to realize that it was our own friends. Adrian laughed, "We were on the way to help, and you do this?" Lucas gave them a quick run through of what had happened. I looked at everyone and noticed Theodore staring at Daphne while she stared at the ground, obviously avoiding him. _What was going on between them? _As the group started to discuss the various ways to get to the gates, I walked towards Daphne.

She looked up at me and we stared at each other for a while. Daphne had always been the more fragile and emotional Greengrass. She was a girly girl and was certainly not to be described as brave. Yet, here she was, ready to participate in a deadly battle. She whispered, "We've broken up."

And then Goyle spoke loudly, "Okay we've got it. Let's go."

"But they've called the ministry. What if we don't get out?" Lucas questioned.

"Well, we haven't gotten any choice. And that's the easiest way. We need to go now."

We said our goodbyes and watched Lucas start crying as he hugged Adrian, who looked as if he was about to cry as well. " You take care of my sister, all right? If I don't make it out of this shite alive you better take good care of her. And you better treat her right and if Mathias ever hurts Amelie, kill him." Tracey and Daphne began tearing up as well and I pulled Daphne in a close hug. I whispered, "Go back to Astoria. Don't ever let her leave your sight." She sobbed softly in my chest and mumbled back, "Take care of him as well, Draco." We separated and before we turned the corner into the next hallway, I watched Theo look back.

We made it out of the castle unscathed and heard the screams of pain and chaos behind us. Aunt Bellatrix was causing quite a scene – it reminded me so much of Gabby. I frowned at the thought and continued running. The four of us made it to the gates first and looked back once more. Mr. Rowle had set Hagrid's hut on fire. Mr. Yaxley was the first to join us, pulling Lucas into a hug. He was probably the only Death Eater to show their child any form of affection. He said, "We need to go now. The rest will meet us there."

I looked up at the dark mark in the sky and inhaled a deep breath, then, **Pop**


	14. Alexander the Great

**A/N: So when I first introduced/ published this story, I endorsed THREE couples – Drastoria, Daphne x Theo, and Alex Greengrass x Penelope Clearwater. I honestly tried my best to make it all work in one fic – but it was a bit too complicated because Pen and Alex are much older than DADT! After my first few chapters, I realized this and made the decision to demote them to a background couple – kind of like Lucy and Adrian. However, I have so much more ideas for them! So in this chapter & the next, you will finally get more depth about the pair! & If you like it – I'm VERY open to writing a series within this time frame/universe but centered on them alone! If you decide you like them & want to know more about them, leave me a review or PM so I can begin their series (:**

**Enjoy~**

**Astoria's POV:**

Hogwarts was in mourning. The house banners that hung in the Great Hall and around the castle were transformed to flowing black fabric. Everyone was in shock. Hogwarts was known as the safest place in the wizarding world. But last night, the Dark Lord's top Death Eaters invaded it and Dumbledore was brutally murdered. Nothing was safe anymore.

In the middle of the fight, I had been awoken by Lilith and Lucy. We stayed in our room crying the entire time. It was not until about 3 in the morning that Daphne and Tracey came to us. Adrian reunited with Lucy and had explained to us everything he knew about the task and the events that had occurred last night. My heart ached for Draco's fate. The Dark Lord had put the pressure on him; the weight of a million planets had been on his shoulders this entire year. And I had acted so cold and bitter.

It was now the morning after the death of Dumbledore. Seas of people entered the castle sharing stories of the late wizard. He was a remarkable person and accomplished so much in his lifetime. There was not a dry face in the building following the ceremony.

All parents had been notified right away and were invited to the funeral. All were instructed to bring their children home afterwards.

I ran to Alex's room as soon as we had arrived at home. Although I learned that he was not at Hogwarts last night, I also knew I would be entering an empty room. I shifted around his room, staring at the various trophies and certificates displayed on the shelves and walls. I watched the moving pictures that were situated on top of his drawers. I sat on his bed and stared at my favorite one, which was placed on his nightstand. It showed Alex, Daphne, and I at his graduation. We were laughing and smiling at the camera. _He had so much potential. _Now that things were confirmed to be going down the deep end, I only thought about Alex. If it weren't for my stupidity last summer, he'd still be safe somewhere in Egypt or Cambodia. And although the world would still be in deep shite, at least I'd know where he was at all times and how he was doing. I had been so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear Daphne come in the room and sit next to me.

"We looked so happy."

"We were happy."

"I remember he was so excited about travelling around and going on dangerous adventures." I laughed, remembering this memory quite vividly.

"Yeah. Remember when he told mother that he looked at Death in the face everyday?"

"Of course. She through a fit." Daphne and I giggled at the memory.

"It's ironic, isn't it? He wanted a dangerous adventure and to be far from home. And now, he's doing it… Do you think he's okay right now?"

"I'm not sure. But I know he's trying to be. I admire that about him, you know? How his courage and perseverance never wavers. He's so strong."

"Yeah, Alexander the Great."

**Alex's POV:**

Dumbledore had died last night. We were all summoned to the Malfoy Manor soon after. Voldemort made a speech and glorified the Death Eaters who had participated in this "historical moment." I had tried my best not to let my fear show and made my way to Draco's room with the three other boys after Voldemort had finished his speech. The older Death Eaters were in celebration downstairs as Lucas and Theo explained the events of last night. We sat in defeaning silence when they had both finished. I felt numb. If there was anything to describe number than numb, I was feeling just that.

And then from downstairs we hear, "ALEX GREENGRASS?" My head shot up and the boys looked at me. I started to shake as I walked towards the door; Voldemort sounded angry. I walked back to the main room and the boys followed me. My eyes bulged out as I saw Penelope Clearwater kneeling in the middle of the room, with Wormtail pinning her arms behind her back.

Penelope Clearwater was the embodiment of brilliance. Many had overlooked her intelligence when Hermione Granger, best friend of the 'chosen one', came into the picture. But I knew. And she knew. She had received nothing below and O in all of her years of education was a prefect, and head girl. She was a Ravenclaw a year under me and I could not stand her. We had found ourselves in Professor Dumbledore's office many times due to many public disagreements and intellectual debates. Dumbledore had only smiled and told us that we both harbored an excellent perception of life, the only difference was that we had very different perceptions and they clashed over ever subject known to mankind. He told us that without our miniscule differences, we'd be complete mirrors of each other. I hadn't seen much of Penelope since graduation; I had only heard that she worked for the ministry and that her and Percy Weasley had broken up. _That annoying prat wasn't fitting for a girl with brains like that. He was a moron._

"We found this girl snooping in on the property."

"I WASN'T SNOOPING!"

"SILENCE! … We found her _snooping_ around the lake behind the Malfoy's property. She insisted she was a pureblood, a Clearwater, but we have never heard of her before. To my knowledge, I have never seen her 'parents' with any children. She also appears to be without a wand. She said she is 21 years old, meaning that if she really was a wizard, she would have been at school with you, yes?"

"Yes, this is Penelope Clearwater. She was a year below me. A Ravenclaw prefect and the head girl of her year."

He looked at Penelope, "Then why have I never heard of you or seen you around?"

She hesitated then responded, "I work for the ministry. Because I was head girl and had top marks, I was selected for an internship with the International Confederation of Wizards. I travelled around with the British representative. This went on for about two years and then I was offered a job with the International Magical Office of Law. My position required a lot of travelling and meeting with other countries. So I was never home." I examined her, noticing that she kept perfect eye contact with the Dark Lord – something that not even his most dedicated servants could do. I was impressed with her confidence. I examined him and saw that he was impressed as well.

"Then what were you doing by the lake? Your family lives in Cheshire at Alderley Edge, don't they?"

"They do."

"So what were you doing here?" All eyes were on Penelope as she stared at the ground, refusing to answer. He began to raise his wand and although I was not particularly fond of her, I couldn't let him kill her. I took a deep breath and yelled, "WAIT! STOP!" Voldemort looked at me with a confused face and I felt everyone's eyes burning holes into my skin.

"Have something to say, Alexander?"

I stepped forward and blasted Wormtail away from Penelope, helping her up.

"Penelope is here for me." Now, I could feel her eyes burning into my skin as well.

"And why would Ms. Clearwater be here for you?"

"She was worried that I did not owl her back after the battle last night and she was worried. She cares so much because she's my fiancée." The room started filling up with whispers and gasps and I turned to see Penelope gaping at me as well.

"Well, why didn't you inform us?"

"Because my number one loyalty and priority is to you, My Lord. I knew that you were on a quest for something far more important than a silly engagement. I did not want to take focus off of my service for you. Penelope and I could always get married after you've defeated Potter. So we have decided to wait until then before announcing our engagement." I've been lying for years but none of my lies were this dangerous, and this _good_. I deserved an award for this. Perhaps I should have been an actor instead of a curse-breaker.

Voldemort started clapping, "Ah! Another pureblood union! There is nothing that I enjoy more than a possibility of more purebloods to enter the earth and join our cause! I haven't attended a wedding in ages – I wouldn't mind the two of you holding your celebration this summer. It can be in honor of celebrating Dumbledore's death and Potter's annihilation!" I grabbed Penelope's hand and squeezed it gently.

"You two are excused from this party. You have a wedding to plan." I watched his eyes slightly narrow and I pulled Penelope toward the Floo Room before his suspicions rose higher.

We stepped in the fireplace together and she dropped the powder, "507 PROX STREET, LONDON."

We arrived in spacey condo. I walked to the window and realized we were in a skyscraper. I turned around and saw Penelope glaring at me with her arms crossed.

"Alex, what the fuck are we supposed to do now?"


	15. I know

**Alex's POV:**

"Alex what the fuck are we supposed to do?" She crossed her arms tighter and furrowed her brow. The small scowl that formed on her face had provoked me and I stepped forward in anger.

"Excuse me, are you angry with me? I just saved your life! You should be on your knees thanking me!"

"Thanking you? Why should I thank you? THANKS TO YOU, I now am condemned to live my life as a Death Eater's wife!"

"What else was I supposed to do? There was no other excuse in the book! Was I just supposed to watch him kill you?"

"I would have rather died!"

"Then why didn't you say anything, hmm? Why didn't you speak up and tell him he was lying? You never shied away from a debate or argument before, Clearwater? What's wrong? Can you not hold your own fight without your blood traitor Percy backing you up?"

_SLAP _The sound of her palm striking my cheek echoed throughout the condo. Both of us stared at each other with shocked expressions; it seems as if she had not even digested what she had just done.

She stepped forward and tried to touch my face in comfort, "Alex… Alex, I'm- I'm so sorry… I- I didn't mean it."

I pushed her hands away and took several steps back wards.

"You're right. I should have let you die," I spat. Before she could send back another annoyingly witty remark or apology, I apparated out of her condo.

xxx

The next few weeks involved meeting each other's families and delivering the news of our engagement and upcoming nuptials.

**_Flashback At Greengrass Gardens:_**

_A few days after the argument at Penelope's condo, we decided that we had to start planning for our wedding. The first step was to tell our parents and because I was the Death Eater, we figure my family would take the news far better than hers._

_We arrived at my house and she laced her fingers with mine as I rang the doorbell. Astoria answered the door and started squealing. She threw her arms around the both of us and Daphne joined our very uncomfortable group hug._

_From the inside of the house, I could hear my mother's disapproving voice, "Daphne, Astoria – have you no manners? Let Ms. Clearwater into the house and introduce yourselves before attacking her!" Penelope stepped away from our hug and brought my mother into her arms, "Hello, Mrs. Greengrass. Please, call me Penelope or Penny." With their arms still around each other, they continued to walk towards the sitting room and I was left on the porch with Astoria and Daphne clinging onto me. _

_The five of us sat in the sitting room waiting for the house elves to finish preparing our tea and numerous desserts. Father soon joined us and jovially welcomed Penelope into our family. _

_I couldn't help but smirk as I watched Penelope giggle and laugh with my sisters as well as subtly bragging about her high position ministry job. This girl was quite the actress herself. She even began tearing up when my mother presented her with my great-great-great grandmother's wedding ring. I tried my best to hold in my laughter and began to think to myself – maybe I can learn to love her after all. _

_After a few hours, we bid my family good bye to join hers for dinner. _

**_Flashback at Clearwater Estate in Alderley Edge:_**

_Before opening the door, Penelope looked at me with a solemn face and said, "I'm sorry for what they're about to do."_

_I nodded. I had already accepted the fact that this was not going to be anything like the meeting with my family._

_We stepped into the house and walked to their sitting room where her parents were seated. After a long span of awkward silence and no introductions, I held my hand out and decided to break the ice._

_"Hello, I'm Alexander Greengrass."_

_Her father bellowed, "WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU ARE A FILTHY DEATH EATER WHO DID NOT EVEN HAVE THE COURTESY TO ASK FOR MY ONLY DAUGHTER'S HAND IN MARRIAGE."_

_Penelope interjected, "FATHER! Stop it!"_

_"NO I WILL NOT STOP IT. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PENELOPE?"_

_In a much softer but stern voice, her mother said, "Penelope… you don't have to be intimidated by him, darling. If he's forcing you into this, we can watch after you and make sure the Dark Lord does not hurt you."_

_"Your mother is right, Penny. Has he got you under the imperius curse?"_

_"NO! The both of you are absolutely ridiculous!"_

_"He's a DEATH EATER. He's a follower of you-know-who! What did we do wrong to you? We raised you to do better than this, Penelope! You had so many goals and aspirations! And now you're doing this?"_

_"STOP IT. STOP IT. I love him. I love him so much that I'm going to marry him with or without your blessing. And I still have those goals and plan to accomplish every single one. If you don't want to support me, then don't. Alex is my family now – I don't need you any longer."_

_Penelope grabbed my hand and apparated us back to her condo, where she spent the next few hours crying. _

**_End Flashback_**

xxx

**3weeks later, July 27 – 10PM at night.**

**Daphne's POV:**

After the initial shock of Head Master's death many had gone into hiding. Of course, all of my close friends were Purebloods, but the friends I had made in other house's had stopped sending me letters. There had been talk of the ministry being infiltrated. Soon, the Dark Lord would have the ability to pry through everyone's personal lives through house raids, mail, and legilimency. And because of this, even the letters from my Slytherin friends slowed down. Yet, I continued to wait by my window, in hopes that Theodore's owl would come pecking by. It never did.

I heard the front door of our house slam open along with shrieks of, "HELP! HELP! PLEASE!" I ran downstairs and saw Alex's bleeding out onto our floor and Penelope attempting to keep him standing. Several house elves were already coming to his assistance as my Father and Mother appeared by his side as well. They placed him on the couch and mother began to mend him. Astoria appeared beside me and started to sob, "Penelope… What happened?"

"I-I dunno, really. He left my place earlier saying that they were going to try to get Harry tonight. About thirty minutes ago, he showed back up at my condo and-and he was bleeding all over the place. Said that there was more than one Harry? And that curses were flying everywhere… He must've been hit… I had to drive him here with a muggle car because he couldn't apparate… Oh Gods… Mrs. Greengrass, will he be okay?"

"Penelope, please go upstairs with Astoria and Daphne." The three of us walked back to my room and started praying for Alex's health and safety.

Astoria had fallen asleep on my bed when my mother came in and asked Penelope if she wanted to see Alex. She nodded and followed my mother to Alex's room.

After giving Penelope some time alone with him, I opened the door to his room and saw her sitting in a chair beside his bed.

She looked up at me, "He's been sleeping the entire time. Your mother said he'd be okay in the morning."

"Oh."

I stared at her as she stared at him. What I remember about Penelope Clearwater was that she was naturally a very smart and gifted witch. During one of my detentions of cleaning the awards room, I remember seeing numerous trophies and certificates with her name on it. I also remembered Alex and her bickering over every subject possible. Mother had sent him several howlers after finding out that he'd been sent to Head Master's office on numerous occasions. And now, they were going to get married. I examined her features and noticed that she was far pretty now that at Hogwarts. Her long blonde hair fell gracefully down her back and even with the mascara smeared down her face from crying she was still very beautiful. For the past few weeks, she had come to our house almost everyday to plan the wedding with my mother and I had noticed that she always retained a tranquil demeanor. If things would have played out differently, I'm sure her and Alex could have fallen in love in the future.

"Penelope… I know about you and Alex."

"I don't know what you're talking about Daphne."

"I know about this arrangement."

She remained silent for a long time; never taking her eyes off of Alex's sleeping face.

"So he told you?"

"No. I just know."

"How?"

"The way you look at him. The glances the two of you send each other – you're both up to something. I don't know exactly what it is, but I know you don't love him. "

"Daphne, you can't speak of this to anyone," she looked at me with pleading eyes, "Not only will it be very dangerous for your brother and I, but you as well."

I nodded and stood up, heading for the door.

"Before disappearing into the hallway, I turned around once more, "But the way you look at him? I know you want to love him. And one day, I know you could. He's brilliant."

As I turned back around and headed for my room, I swear I heard Penelope say, "I know."


	16. Say Something

**A/N: Helloooo ~ So this will be the first chapter that will feature all three couples in one room together :O ooOoO! (Aka, it will possibly be a very long chapter) But I hope you like it! **

**ALSO, I WILL FEATURE THE SONG, "SAY SOMETHING" by A GREAT BIG WORLD. ALL RIGHTS TO THE SONG GO TO THEM! (You should also listen to it while reading this chapter ~ to help you get into the proper mood lol) **

**Alex's POV:**

It had been a week after my accident during the squirmish now known as "the Battle of the Seven Potters." A few days after the battle, the Ministry of Magic had fallen and was now controlled by Voldemort's puppets and Death Eaters. Since my injury (a broken arm and gashes along my chest) Penelope had forbidden me to leave the house and had even gone as far as to bring me in to work with her. But tonight, we were going to a ball in celebration of Voldemort's victory over the Ministry; all Purebloods and Death Eaters were invited. Tonight would also be the first public appearance Penelope and I would make as a couple. Having avoided Pure Blood soirees for the past few years, she was very flustered and nervous about this one because all eyes would be on her.

I sat on the sofa in her living room and my eyes were fixated on the clock. _Girls are absolutely ridiculous. Why does it take them hours to get ready? _I shouted, "PENELOPE! Hurry up! Honestly, it's just a ball I don't know why you're fussing so much."

"Oh sod off, I'm ready now. Do I look okay?"

I took my eyes off of the clock and they landed on her. Except, I wasn't even 100% sure it was her because the woman standing in front of me looked nothing like the one I saw everyday. She was wearing a strapless dark blue – almost black – ball gown that hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was pulled up into an intricate up do and her makeup done so perfectly that she looked like she was glowing. She was breathtaking.

"Are you alright? Do I look okay?"

"Ye-yeah. Let's go, we're going to be late." I held out my hand and we apparated to Lestrange Lodge.

**Astoria's POV:**

"Daphne… We're going to be late… Mother and Father are going to yell at me because I'm the one who's supposed to be managing our time!"

"If you wanted to be early, then you should have gone with them!"

"Hell no. Because you would've made an excuse to not come and I would have been alone!"

"Oh shut up, Amelie's there."

"And so is Lucy and all of your friends! It's not going to be just Theo, so stop moping around and let's go!"

**Theo's POV:**

"You alright, mate?" Adrian slapped my shoulder and I turned around. Our whole group had already arrived at the ball, except for Daphne. "Lucy said Daph was going to be here… You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Good. Because she just walked in." He pointed behind me and I turned around and watched her walk in with Astoria. They had begun making the rounds and greeting all of the mothers. While everyone's looks had gone down hill since Voldemort's takeovers, Daphne's remained the same. Tonight, she was wearing a deep maroon ball gown that gracefully swept the floor as she moved around. Her dark brown hair had been left straight down but slicked back, bringing all of the attention to her beautiful honey colored eyes. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach and that I needed to desperately vomit but then Draco physically turned me around.

"Stop staring at her, it'll just make it worse."

"I can't really help it. Don't you see her? She's bloody beautiful."

"Yeah… She is." I followed his gaze as it fell on Astoria. Astoria was wearing a black dress that only went slightly above her knees. Her hair was curled and cascaded down her back freely. It made me smile that little Astoria was no longer little and she had caught the eye of the famous Draco Malfoy. I snickered, "Hey Draco, Perhaps you should stop staring at her, it'll just make it worse." He brought his eyes back to me and narrowed them, swatting my head. I broke out into laughter until I heard, "Oh Theodore! Darling! Come say hello!"

Draco sucked his breath in, "Theo, you're going to freak out when you turn around. But hold that shit in."

I turned around and saw my mom holding Daphne's hand, motioning for me to come over. I hadn't told my mother about our break up because she would have thrown a fit and demanded I show up at her house with flowers. I muttered to Draco, "Bloody fucking hell," and made my way towards my ex girlfriend and mother.

"Theo, I taught you so many manners, have you forgotten them?"

"No, mother."

"Good. So you can accompany Daphne for the rest of the night." Music starts playing and couples ascend to the dance floor. "Oh perfect! The two of you can partake in the first dance of the night!" My mother practically joined our hands together and pushed us to the dance floor. I put my arm around her and the other held her hand. I pulled her closer to me and we began to move across the floor.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Are they really going to play this fucking song right now? I looked down at her and our eyes locked. For years, I had watched students crying and moaning over a break up. I had heard the nasty words about their exes and watched many others rebound within the next few hours. I had always imagined heartache as crying into your pillow or banging your fists against the wall. I had imagined heartache as running to your friends and spreading rumors about your ex and laughing at the new person they replaced you with. But no. Heartache is when you're holding the love of your fucking life so close to you, but not being able to call them yours. This moment – this was heartache.

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

**Daphne's POV**

Looking into Theodore's eyes felt like a million dogs ripping my body to pieces. But for some god-forsaken reason, I couldn't make myself look away. And neither could he.

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

I allowed myself to get lost in his eyes and drown in this moment. Although our bodies were so close together and our hands were intertwined, I felt myself losing him. We had broken up a month and a half ago and he had not made reappearance in my life since. But this moment, this, is what it felt like to lose someone for good. This moment felt like the mornings I spent crying over a dream of what used to be. This moment felt like a million owls tapping on my window, and none of them belonging to him.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

This moment felt like the aftermath of a storm. We were a mess. We were broken. Every part of us was broken.

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

The music was slowing and we held onto each other tighter. We both knew that as soon as this moment ended, so would we.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..._

The music stopped and Theodore's eyes were welling up with tears. I felt my own tears begin to stream down my face. I turned around and left the room quickly to avoid anyone from seeing this wreckage. As soon as I arrived in a dark hallway, I broke down. Theodore stood in front of me and I inhaled the sight of him. He looked taller than his usual 6'2 height. His tailor made dress robes accentuated the muscles that not many knew he had. His dark blue eyes looked into my hazel and quietly wiped my tears away. Being the emotional one, Theo had always had the job of comforting me. I pushed his hands away and took several deep breaths. I pulled my wand out and pointed it to my face, "Reparo." I felt my makeup cake back onto my face, took one last look at Theo's watery eyes and walked back to the ballroom. Alone. For the first time, I was putting myself back together without his help.

**Astoria's POV:**

I sat at a table and watched my sister and Theo fall apart on the dance floor. From afar, I watched Alex show off Penelope to his friends. It had only been a month and everything was already so fucked up. I looked at the empty seats next to me, Amelie and Olivia were dancing with their boyfriends, and I felt a wave of bittersweet relief. _At least some things stayed the same. _The song ended and I watched Daphne and Theodore hurry off of the dance floor. Thankfully, no one else saw their teary eyes. With a heavy sigh, I stood up and made my way out to the balcony.

After realizing no one else was out here, I walked to the edge and admire the view. Lestrange Lodge was a truly beautiful home. It was situated on top of a high hill, giving perfect views for sunrises, sunsets, and stargazing.

"I took many astronomy lessons here when I was younger." His familiar voice sent shivers down my spine. I continued to look out into the view and felt him stand next to me. "My grand parents took care of the house and would often bring me to stare at the stars. No matter how many times I come here, the view always amazes me." I turned to find him staring at me.

"You aren't even looking at the view."

"I am."

We both started laughing. I laughed due to the cliché-ness of this whole situation. This was yet another classic tale of the best friends realizing their feelings and living happily ever after with each other. And I knew in a perfect world, we would be madly in love and snogging by now. But this was not a perfect world. This was world where he could drop dead in five minutes and I could be held at wand point in a dungeon by the next ten minutes. _When the time comes._

**Draco's POV:**

"Oh sod off, you're being silly."

"I can't help it, Ms. Greengrass. But I am utterly amazed at your transformation."

"What transformation? Are you saying I was hideous before tonight?" She laughed and her sea green eyes sparkled. She was beautiful beyond words.

"I'm just amazed that little Astoria is no longer little."

"And I am amazed that Draco is still the arrogant prat he's always been." We smiled at each other and looked back out at the stars. She pointed up to the sky, "Look, our son's watching us."

In the span of a year, everything had changed. And I knew that the year to come would bring many more changes. But I'm glad that my friendship with Astoria had been mended and as much as I wanted to proclaim my love for her under these stars, I can't. Because responsibility demands sacrifice. And I would never condemn my little Astoria to a future with a sodding Death Eater.

**A/N PT 2: Idk if any of you watch Adventure Time… but if you do & you noticed the quote at the end, yeah… those rights go to Cartoon Network. Hope ya liked it!**


	17. The Lucky Ones

**A/N: AHHH! Sorry for not posting yesterday… I ruined my daily posting streak! Anyways, to make up for it, this one will be extra long and will feature all of the main 6 characters! **

**For this chapter, I was inspired by certain pics (aka, the dresses and venues. If you would like to see the pictures that inspired me, let me know! & I'll PM them to you! **

**LASTLY, I quoted the song, Hold on by Michael Buble! SO ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIM! (It's a very lovely song – if you haven't heard it yet, listen to it! Preferably while you're reading the dancing scene :,) Enjoy!**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Penelope's POV:**

Like any girl, I used to daydream about my wedding. By the age of ten, I knew what flowers, venue, food, and dress I wanted. I always pictured my mother ruining all of her makeup and crying between words of advice. I pictured her and my best friends helping me put my dress on – I pictured their faces in awe of my beauty. I dreamt of my father walking me down the aisle and dreading on giving his little girl away. I dreamt of him. The man who I was irrevocably in love with and who reciprocated that love to me.

But now the day was here. I was alone in my dressing room and about to marry a Death Eater whom I couldn't stand and who couldn't stand me.

I stood in front of the full-length mirror and twirled around in my dress. It was a strapless, silver and ivory A-line gown. It was decorated with rose-embroidered pearlescent beading that cascaded along the netting. It was elegant and exquisite and I had fallen in love with it the moment I laid my eyes on it. The dress was easily my favorite and most perfect part of my day.

The door opened and I saw Mrs. Greengrass appear into the reflection of the mirror. She was sniffling and dabbing at her eyes. "Penelope… I've never seen such a beautiful bride."

I turned around and hugged her. I twirled her around, "Mrs. Greengrass you look absolutely stunning." And she did. She wore a blue (my request) matte jersey, slim, A-line dress. The upper blouse was beaded, over a sweetheart bodice and a ruched dropped waistline. She was the epitome of a perfect pure blood wife and I only hoped to look like her when I reached her age. The both of us had gotten very close in the past few weeks and I had let her take the reigns in planning my wedding. She pulled out a rectangular velvet box.

"Mrs. Greengrass, I can't take that. You've already given me too many family heirlooms… Astoria and Daphne will kill me if you leave nothing to them!" She began laughing and opened the box to reveal a beautiful, simple bracelet with a hint of blue. She put it around my wrist and smiled at me, "Penny, I told you to call me mother or Phoebe – anything but Mrs. Greengrass. It makes me feel rather old. And no, this is new. Something you can pass onto your own daughter one day. You needed something blue."

I hugged her and let a few tears fall down my eyes. In all honesty, I was touched and very grateful for all that she has done for me in the past two weeks. Although my own mother was here, I was glad that she was. "Thank you so much, mom."

"No. Thank you, Penelope. You're going to be so good for Alex. Especially in times like this – you'll be the light in his dark world," she started laughing, "Hector and I were very concerned about him. We thought he'd end up with a daft cow or knock a muggle up. I honestly don't know how he managed to secure a gem like you."

We turned our heads to the knocking door and Astoria popped her head in, "It's time!" I took a deep breath and Mrs. Greengrass held my hand, wished me luck, and followed Astoria out of the door.

I made my way out to the hallways and stood behind the line that waited for the large double doors to open. Astoria turned and smiled at me before the doors opened and she walked down the aisle, escorted by Alex's best friend, Marcus Flint. Daphne went next, escorted by Alex's other best friend and best man, Terence Higgs. The doors closed again and the pulled my veil over my face and took a deep breath. Suddenly, I felt a presence at my side and there stood Hector Greengrass, the family patriarch. "You didn't think I was going to let you walk down that aisle alone, now did you?" Tears started welling up in my eyes and I tried to find the right string of words to express how thankful I was, but I remained speechless. "Please don't cry you'll ruin your beautiful make up, sweetheart."

The doors opened and revealed a huge crowd, standing up, with their eyes fixated on me. The ceremony was held on a cliff, overlooking the beach, and the sun was just now setting. The aisle was decorated with white flower petals in intricate swooping designs. There were two large glass casings on each side of the beginning of the aisle; inside were twisting branches decorated with flowers and on top of the casings were two bouquets of white flowers. Each aisle entrance were had more of the twisting branches with flowers decorating them. The end of the aisle showcased the wedding party, waiting for me under a pergola decorated with flowers, drapes, and three chandeliers. I was so awe-struck that I found myself at a loss of words yet again. Mrs. Greengrass certainly had amazing, elaborate taste. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my eyes as we walked down the aisle – I had to admit, if the crowd wasn't filled with death eaters and if I were actually in love with Alex, this would have been perfect.

We reached the end of the aisle and Mr. Greengrass hugged me and then handed me over to Alex, who smiled at me apologetically. The minister told the crowd to take a seat and the ceremony started.

**Alex's POV:**

From the moment the doors opened and revealed Penelope, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was a vision in her wedding dress and when I lifted the veil, her crystal blue eyes matched perfectly with her blue accented necklace. Never in a million years would I deserve a girl with her beauty and grace; and as she softly cried throughout the ceremony, I felt a deep pang in my heart. Seeing her hurt, made "Alex, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live? "

"I do."

"Penelope, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

I gazed into her eyes and got lost in the sea of loneliness, regret, and despair. I wanted to jump off of the cliff and give her an out. I wanted to turn to the crowd and call the wedding off and hide her somewhere where she'd never see another Death Eater. I wanted to hold her as I got on my knees and apologized a million times. But after much hesitation, she spoke, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

I bent down and gave her a kiss so desperate and filled with apologies and "I owe yous" and thank yous; but she reciprocated with stiff, uninterested lips.

A forbidding voice interrupted us, "Not so fast. You two must now make the unbreakable vow." Voldemort had taken the place of the minister and I held Penelope close as he spoke, "Hold each other's hands." Penelope and I moved our bodies to face each other and we extended our arms, grasping each other's. He looked at her with a sinister face, "Now Penelope, do you promise to always be loyal to Alex? To provide and cater to his needs? To honor and praise him always? To be a perfect Pureblood wife and provide him with a pureblood heir?"

"I do." Golden ribbons flew out of his wand and slithered around our clasped hands and disappeared. He bellowed to the crowd, "Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass!" and apparated away. The crowd went wild with shouts and claps and we made our way down the aisle.

**Penelope's POV: **

We entered back into the building and I ran into my dressing room and burst into a pool of tears. My bond with Alex could never be broken. He would be allowed to fool around, leave me, and find someone else – but I could never do the same. Or else I would die. Alex quietly entered the room and yanked me into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I'm so sorry. I'll find you a way out, Fuck; I'm so sorry Pen. I'll take care of you, I promise. I'm so sorry." He kept apologizing and kissing my forehead as I cried into his chest. This was definitely not how I imagined my wedding day. The door opened and Mrs. Green grass walked into the door. "Oh you two! You have plenty of time for that later. We have to go down to the beach for you reception now!" Then she noticed my tears, "Penny, my dear, why are you crying!" I let out my fakest laugh, "I'm so happy!" She lunged forward and hugged both of us, "I'm so happy for the two of you!"

**At the reception:**

**Alex's POV:**

My mother had really outdone herself. She had wooden floors installed over the sand and the tables were decorated with beautiful centerpieces, while string lights hovered over everyone's heads. She stood up and pointed her wand to her throat, making her voice boom over everyone's chatter and the band's music, "Everyone, please bring your attention to the dance floor as Alex and Penelope share their first dance!" Penelope stood up first and held her hand out to me. I followed her to the dance floor and pulled her into position as the music started.

_Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?_

_I guess that we were once, babe, we were once,_

_But luck will leave you cursed, it is a faithless friend,_

_and in the end, when life has got you down,_

_you've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around._

We swayed around the floor and I noticed a few teary eyes in the crowd. I felt the hurt in her touch wanted to punch myself in the throat. Here I was, yet again, letting someone take the blame for something I was part of. I'm disgusting.

I pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Ask me what he asked you." She looked at me with confused eyes, "What?" "Ask me what he asked you." "Umm.. Alex? Do you promise to always be loyal to me? To provide and cater to my needs? To honor and praise me always?" "I do." Golden ribbons once again snaked around our hands. Now, we were _both _bonded to each other. She gasped and her eyes widened, "Alex… how did you do that? You know wand less magic?" I laughed at her comment, "Of course. I'm perfect." And for the first time that night, she smiled, "You really didn't have to." "Of course I do. I'm your husband now. And I intend to take care of you to the best of my ability. Through anything."

"Everyone can join in on the dance floor now!" The DJ yelled into the microphone. I watched the floor begin to fill up, and looked back at Penelope. I spent the rest of the night getting lost in her eyes.

_So hold on to me tight,_

_hold on to me tonight._

_We are stronger here together,_

_than we could ever be alone._

_So hold on to me,_

_don't you ever let me go._

**Theo's POV:**

I sat at the table alone as I watched Daphne make her way onto the dance floor. Graham Montague has slithered his arms around her and had an erotic smile plastered on his face. My fists tightened and I wanted to shove them down his throat.

_There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart,_

_but it's no ones fault, no it's not my fault._

_Maybe all the plans we made might not work out,_

_but I have no doubt, even though it's hard to see._

_I've got faith in us, and I believe in you and me._

**Daphne's POV:**

Graham had asked me to dance and I quickly agreed, knowing that it would annoy Theo the most. I had regretted my decision the moment Graham weaved his arms around my body. No one had ever held me like this before. No one but Theo. I looked over Graham's shoulder and my eyes locked with Theo himself. I closed my eyes and spun us around, a move that allowed me to face the other direction. I wasn't going to be weak tonight.

_So hold on to me tight._

_Hold on, I promise it will be alright._

_Cuz it's you and me together,_

_and baby all we've got is time._

_So hold on to me,_

_hold on to me tonight._

**Astoria's POV:**

I looked into the sea of empty chairs and tables and spotted a very familiar head of bleach blonde hair. I made my way through the maze of seats and took the one next to him. "Why aren't you dancing, Draco?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Astoria."

"Oh shut up. You know I have two left feet. All those ballroom dancing lessons proved useless."

_There's so many dreams that we have given up._

_Take a look at all we've got,_

_and with this kind of love,_

_and what we've got here is enough._

"You'll have to learn one day, you know?"

"I promise I'll learn before our wedding, okay?" We both started laughing.

_So hold on to me tight._

_Hold on, I promise it will be alright._

_Cuz we are stronger here together,_

_than we could ever be alone._

Had I not made it obvious enough? Or are boys really just that daft? My eyes moved from the dance floor to the stars in the sky to the waves hitting the shore to the lights above us, and finally, landed on his hand placed atop his thigh. I took a deep breath and carefully laced my fingers with his.

**Draco's POV:**

I felt warm fingers against mine and looked down to see Astoria's nervously eyeing me. Her face was so innocent. And she looked angelic in her ice blue, short bridesmaid dress.

_Just hold on to me,_

_Don't you ever let me go._

_Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright._

_Hold on to me tonight._

I tightened the hold we had on each other and continued to look back into the sea of slow dancing couples as the music came to a close.

_They always say, we were the lucky ones._

That was the moment I knew, that for the rest of my life, it was going to be her. In the end, it was always going to be us. _I'm so fucked._


	18. Darkened Days

**2 weeks later, First Day back at Hogwarts – September 1**

**Daphne's POV:**

I pushed the trolley through the Platform 9 ¾ brick wall and gasped at what I saw at the other side. The sight of Death Eaters filled up the boarding zone and I noticed a severe lack of students and parents. Astoria and my own parents joined me and shared similar shocked expressions. Alex showed up out of nowhere and told our parents, "Mother, Father, I'm sorry but you cannot come past this line. You leave them here, then they have to go through the line and inspection."

My mother looked bewildered, "Alexander, what of this? You can surely make an exception."

He looked at her apologetically, "I can't. He's ordered for it to be like this. Don't worry, I'll take care of them from here on." My father nodded curtly, said goodbye to us, and ushered our mother away. Alex directed us to the back of the train where our baggage was to be checked in and lead us back to the end of two very long lines. Astoria held my hand and asked, "Alex… what's going on…?"

He looked around and whispered to us, "It's the registry. They're only allowing Half bloods and Purebloods at Hogwarts this year. They'll be taking the muggle in for questioning – but I hardly doubt any would be smart enough to show their faces." From the distance, we heard someone calling him and he turned to us to say goodbye. But Astoria grabbed onto his arm and begged, "No, please don't go yet." He pulled himself off and hugged her, "It'll be okay. Just be brave. And don't get into any trouble." He kissed my forehead and jogged off towards the direction of the voice.

"Be brave? Doesn't he know I'm not a bloody Gryffindor?"

We walked through the registry with a breeze; I was thankful now, more than ever, that I was a Pureblood.

Astoria and I entered the compartment that was already occupied with Lilith, Lucy, Pansy, and Amelie. We all sat in silence until the train began to move from the station. Lilith sighed and stared out at the Death Eaters we were leaving behind, "It's crazy, isn't it? How they've managed to take control of everything and everyone. Now Hogwarts… I never thought-"

Pansy interrupted, "You shut up right now! Don't say anything against him. You'll end up DEAD."

I interjected, "PANSY! Don't say that to her. She can say whatever she wants!"

"I'm just trying to save her bloody life! Haven't you heard what they've done with Crabbe and Goyle's mothers? It's absolutely horrible!"

"Crabbe and Goyle's mothers? Wh-What happened?" I dreaded the information that was to come next.

She lowered her voice to a whisper; "They didn't want Crabbe and Goyle to take anymore part in the war. Surprising, isn't it? They were so loyal to the cause all these years, but I suppose the minute their children get involved, something changes in their heads. Anyways, They killed her – Goyle's mum. Said it wasn't the way the wife and mother of a Death Eater should act. Crabbe's mum got off with a slap on the wrist because Crabbe isn't actually a Death Eater himself. Apparently, she's been living in dungeons nowadays."

Our whole compartment entered a state of shock. "How are Crabbe and Goyle taking it?"

Lucy answered, "They were told another story by the Dark Lord… they don't know the truth."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah… Lucas said Goyle's gone mental and insists on killing every muggle he sees… Wants to avenge his mother, poor thing." Greg's face came into my mind; the boy who I had seen at many family parties, accompanying my cousin Milly. Growing up with him, I had known him to be particularly nice and very sweet to my cousin. Of course, he was stupid and joined in on foolish shenanigans – but what boy didn't? "And Crabbe's gone very dark, from what I've heard. He thinks his mother was kidnapped by a muggle born. He's been wanting to join the Death Eater club, but _he _doesn't think Crabbe's capable." I looked around the compartment and watched each of my friends shoot nervous glances at each other and try to focus their attention elsewhere. We all knew this year would be very different. And we all knew that we weren't ready for the changes that were to come.

xxx

We entered the Great Hall and sat at our table; the boys had arrived earlier than we had. The ceiling was no longer enchanted with floating candles and calm skies; it was now dark and ominous dark clouds. Snape stepped to the podium and began his speech, "Students – you are now sitting in the improved and better version of the school. The past years, it has seen careless inadequacy and tastelessness. That will change this year as I am your new headmaster." The room broke out in gasps and whispers, even those in Slytherin. "QUIET!" Two figures stood from the professors' table and he pointed at them, "This is Amycus and Alecto Carrow. They are your new Dark Arts and Muggle Studies professors. Professor Slughorn will be taking my place as Slytherin Head od House." Even more whispers broke out after the news of a "Dark Arts" class. I was appalled at the news. Dark Arts as a class? But we had first years that were only eleven… This can't be right.

After the "welcome," first years were sorted into their houses and the new prefects were announced; Astoria beamed as her name was called. He introduced Head Boy and Girl – Draco and Lucy – and then sat down, allowing us to eat. The Great Hall was unusually quiet and the tension was heavy.

Adrian tried to lighten the mood. "So since Lucy and Draco are the Heads, does that mean we can do whatever we want this year?" Lucy glared at him and swatted his arm off of her shoulder. Draco rolled his eyes, "I'll make sure to give you all the detentions in the world." He smirked as Adrian murmured, "Arse."

"Mr. Pucey, you've earned yourself a detention for calling the Head Boy an arse." Finally, the tension at our section of the table had been broken and our friends wandered off into their own sub conversations.

xxx

Dinner ended and my dorm mates and I retired to Lucy's new Head Girl suite. It was huge and complete with its own bathroom and mini kitchen. We marveled at the palace like dorm she would be living in this year. It was located next to the seventh year girls' dorm; Apparently each of the four houses' common rooms have Head Boy/Girl suites built in, waiting for occupants each year. There hasn't been a Slytherin Head Girl in years. To be brutally honest, Lucy would never have been chosen if Dumbledore was alive and Hermione Granger was attending school this year.

"I can't believe you won't be sleeping in our dorm anymore!" Pansy whined. Lucy rolled her eyes and I could not help but laugh; the two of them had shared the fakest acquaintance that I have ever witnessed. It was hilarious.

Tracey joined in, "I know! Now there will be two empty beds in the room…" We all quieted after we realized she referenced Gabby's bed.

"Oh don't worry guys! Honestly, I'll probably end up sleeping in the dorm with you guys again… It'll feel too weird being in this big room by myself."

I raised my hand, "I'll gladly take this room"

"Me too!" Tracey added. We all started laughing and Lucy threw her pillow at me, "As if!"

We interrupted into more fits of laughter and more pillows were thrown around the room. We spent the rest of the night catching up on gossip and boy drama and for the first time in a very long time, I felt genuinely happy. This was how things should be. It's how things should have been these past few years. And how things should stay for years to come. I sucked in the laughs, happiness, and whispers of this night in Lucy's dorm – knowing that I would need it for the darkened days to come.


	19. Crucio

**A month and a half later – Mid October**

**Astoria's POV:**

The bell rang and students stood up and began shuffling out of class. I stood up and collected my books off of the table, but was stopped by Alecto Carrow. "Professor" Carrow was the new Muggle Studies teacher; but she wasn't much of a teacher. She spent full periods complaining of muggles' dirty blood and the need to put them in their rightful place.

"Astoria, you are aware that you were late to class today, aren't you?"

I gulped, "Yes, Professor… But I was finishing up my Potions exam…"

"No excuses! Detention tonight! After dinner, report back to this room." She walked away and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. The Carrows had also been in charge of detention and punishments. The stories I had heard were horrendous and knowing that it would happen to me in a matter of hours was too overwhelming. I decided to skip dinner and spend the rest of my day cooped up and crying in bed.

xxx

I walked toward the classroom and the uneasy feeling took control of my whole body. Before I knew it, I was shaking and grabbed onto a nearby wall to collect myself before facing the Carrows. I opened the door and was assaulted by a bag being pulled over my face. I was screaming and wailing for release but a silencing spell was casted onto me and I could no longer hear my own screams. I felt myself being hoisted up by strong arms and being pushed to walk forward. More tears fell down my face and my life flashed before my eyes.

_This is how it ends. _

**Theo's POV:**

I stood in the dungeon waiting for today's detention victims to come into the room. Normally, Crabbe and Goyle were the ones to participate with disciplining students; they absolutely loved torturing innocent first years. It was disgusting and I could never bring myself to do such a thing to someone so undeserving. But Voldemort had suggested that Lucas, Draco, and I attend occasional sessions to better prepare us for the future plans he had; and today was one of those days.

The cell door opened and the Carrows walked in, shoving three students with bags covering their faces on the floor. I examined their dress robes and was startled at the sight of a slytherin badge on one of the students' robes. I turned to Lucas and Draco who both had noticed and carried the same startled expressions on their faces.

Amycus removed the bag from the first student's face, revealing a small second year Hufflepuff boy – he couldn't have been older than second year. I looked at the ceiling as Crabbe pointed his wand to the boy and yelled, "CRUCIO!" The room filled with the small boy's screams and I had wanted to badly to get the fuck out of this room. "CRUCIO! This ought to teach you to not fraternize with Dumbledore's Army!"

After the boy's voice quieted down, the Carrows moved to the next student and revealed it to be Seamus Finnigan. Seamus spat at Alecto's leg and was immediately Crucio'd by Amycus. I stared at his writhing body and admired him for not yelling or screaming in pain. I shook my head, _such a Gryffindor._ In the middle of his torture, a girl burst through the cell doors yelling, "ASTORIA? ASTORIA! LET HER GO!" It was Daphne and Amycus turned around and pointed his wand at her before I could lunge forward to block the curse. "CRUCIO!" Daphne fell to the ground and screamed out in pain and I pointed my wand at Amycus yelling, "Stupefy!" then at Alecto, screaming, "CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" I turned around to see Draco untying Astoria's hands and removing the bag from her face. She immediately ran to Daphne's side and began crying. "We've got to bring her to the infirmary! Please!" Crabbe spoke up, "No. She deserved it. She shouldn't be interrupting detention. And you-" he pointed his wand at Astoria, "You still haven't been properly dealt with!" Before he could speak the curse, Draco pointed his wand at Crabbe and yelled, "I'll bloody kill you if you even think about touching her. STUPEFY!"

Astoria kept crying, "Please… We have to bring her… please." Lucas stepped forward and scooped Daphne into his arms and made his way out of the room with Astoria following. Astoria turned around and looked at us, "You have to bring them too," pointing at Seamus and the second year boy. Goyle shook his head and exited the room alone, leaving Draco and I dumbfounded and confused on what we should do. After much hesitation, Draco lifted the small boy into his arms and looked at me, "Just levitate Finnigan out of here," and left the room. I heard Amycus's body stir and I pointed my wand at him, "CRUCIO!" I spat on him and levitated Seamus's body up the stairs and towards the hospital wing.

**3 Days Later**

**Daphne's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and felt a soreness run through my body. Where am I?

"DAPHNE! YOU'RE AWAKE! I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED!" Lucy yelled as she attacked me with a hug that brought waves of pain all over my body. I groaned, "Luc…"

"Oh shite! I'm so sorry Daph… I didn't think it would still hurt… It's been three days that you've been asleep in here…"

"What? Where am I, Luc?"

"Well, you're in the infirmary… You don't remember what happened?"

I stared into her big eyes and thought back; the last thing I remember was finding out that Astoria had been given a detention and running down the dungeon and then – pain. "I was tortured, wasn't I?"

Lucy took my hand in hers and whispered, "Yes. You've been in here for the past three days. Seamus Finnigan was tortured as well, but he left the wing yesterday. The other one was a little second year – who was sent to St. Mungo's. Apparently, his tiny body couldn't handle the pain."

"Is Astoria okay?"

"Yes! Draco hasn't left her side since the incident. He wrote to your brother and informed him of the incident. Lucas told me that Voldemort was furious that they Crucio'd a Pureblood and attempted to do the same to another. The Carrows have been punished… Astoria and Theo have been here for the past few days. Madame Pompfrey finally got rid of them when she begged them to get some sleep and food in their systems."

"Theo-Theo was here?"

"He's been so shook up by the whole thing. He was the one that stopped Amycus from cursing you further. He tortured both of them and cursed Crabbe as well. While Astoria and us try talking to you, he just sort of sits here and stares at you. He still loves you, you know."

"No he doesn't. Don't tell me that."

"He does, Daph. He still looks at you the same way." I shook my head and look down at our joined hands.

Madame Pompfrey walked into the room, "Ms. Yaxley I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I want to feed Ms. Greengrass and give her medicine. You can come back tomorrow." Lucy smiled down at me, squeezed my hand, and left the room.

Madame Pompfrey fed me and gave me my medicine. Before she left the room, she suggested I try to stand up. With all my strength, I sat up in bed and threw my legs over the edge. I shut my eyes and managed enough power to pull myself up.

"You're awake." I looked up to see who the voice was and found myself staring at Theodore. We stood staring at each other for what seemed like ages until finally, he stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug. After standing still with my arms limped to the sides, I took a deep breath and held him closer to me.

It was strange. I had always told myself that if I ever talked to him again, I would yell at him and curse him and hit him and make him regret ever leaving me. But when it came down to it, we both just cried. He sat on the bed and pulled me down to sit on his lap, still holding me tightly against him. We kept crying as he stroked my hair and whispered, "This is why I had to do it. I'm too dangerous for you." I buried my face further into his head and cried more. For a second, I thought, someday soon we'd be okay again. Maybe we'd even be friends. But as kissed my forehead and cried into my hair, I knew. I knew the damage was too deep to ever be fully mended. And I knew that someone like him and someone like me could never be "just friends."


	20. Happy Birthday, Astoria

**A month and a half later – Saturday, November 29**

**Daphne's POV:**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STORI!" I jumped onto sleeping Astoria's bed, joined by Amelie, Olivia, and Lucy. We all started giggling and shouting and Lucy had managed to get streamers and confetti to bang out of her wand.

Astoria groaned, "Leave me alone… It's too early for this…"

"You lazy arse! It's already 2 o'clock in the afternoon."

"I know that… But I've caught a fever, I think. I really don't feel good." I reached up and placed the back of my hand atop her forehead. It was blazing hot.

"Astoria! How did you even get sick!"?

Amelie interrupted, "She forgot her coat two days in a row while class was being held outside." Astoria smacked Amelie's arm as Amelie laughed. Astoria stuck her tongue out, "You rat!" She looked at me, "Can I just sleep in for today?"

"But we planned a trip to Hogsmeade!"

"It's okay, go without me. We can all go again next week, yes?" I looked around and the other girls nodded.

"Okay. We'll be back soon, in case you need anything!" We all stood up and headed for the door as Astoria called out, "Don't worry, I'll be happily dozing off."

**Astoria's POV:**

I woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock. The others were probably on their way back from Hogsmeade right now. I decided I would meet them in the Great Hall for dinner and got out of bed to freshen up. As I was getting ready, I saw numerous presents atop my dresser and trunk. I smiled at the generosity of my friends, but my face quickly changed to that of confusion as my eyes lay on a bouquet of Peony flowers on top of a black box. I gasped and moved towards the beautiful sight, picking up the bouquet and sliding the box from underneath. I set the flowers back down and opened the box to see a brand new black moleskin sketchbook and journal. Accompanied with the sketchbook and journal was a complete set of Prismacolor markers. My hand covered my open jaw and I sat on the floor of my room in utter shock and awe. I looked to the flowers and saw a small envelope. I opened it and it read:

"_Astoria – use these books and markers to let your imagination flow freely. Even through these dark times, I am certain that you will find inspiration looming around as I have found inspiration and a muse in you. Happy Birthday. – DM"_

I clutched the note to my chest and sighed against my trunk. I felt myself turn into one of those many dumb love-struck girls and groaned. _I was becoming Daphne. _I looked at the clock and decided to pay Draco a visit before I went down to dinner.

I walked down the girls' stairs and up the boys' staircase. I walked all the way to the top and stopped in front of his private Head Boy dorm, knocking.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and my jaw dropped. It was bigger and far nicer than Lucy's dorm. The walls were painted a dark Forrest green and all of the furniture was dark mahogany. His room was accented with silver and black decorations and my face was clear of amazement.

He laughed, "Do you like it?"

"Oh my Gods! It's nicer than Lucy's room! How…"

"Being Snape's favorite student and a fellow Death Eater has its perks."

I shook my head, "You're still arrogant little Draco." I closed the door and jumped onto his bed, "It's sooooo soft!" He kept laughing and sat down next to me.

"So what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the present. It was very thoughtful of you! You really shouldn't have, Draco… Prismacolors and Moleskins are so expensive!"

He smiled, "Stor, It's never a problem. Don't worry about it."

"And the peonies! They're so beautiful! What made you choose them?"

"Roses are too typical and boring. Peonies – well, they're very lovely I must admit," he chuckled, "And if I remember correctly, they're your favorite flower. I remember you begging me to reach for the pretty ones at the top of the bush when we were younger."

I smiled at the memory he mentioned, "I'm surprised you remembered. They're lovely! But it's winter… How'd you manage to do it?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm capable of anything."

I pushed his shoulder and scoffed, "Yeah. I can tell by your too-fancy quarters. I can't believe you ended up being Head Boy after all."

"I promised you, didn't I?" My eyes shot up and met his as I remembered the moment we had in his room during his ninth birthday party.

_"Promise me then!"  
"Promise you what?"  
"That you'll be head boy and that you'll be on the quidditch team! Actually, promise me that you'll be Quidditch captain as well."_

I realized that Draco kept every single promise and my heart fluttered. "Yeah, you did." He inched closer to me and brought his hand up to cup my face.  
"And I always keep my promises, don't I?" He brought my face closer to his and I swear I forgot how to breathe for that moment.  
"Yeah, You do." He closed the space between us with a kiss. I kissed him back, deepening it, and before I knew it, we were full on snogging each other with desperation. My hands stroked through his hair as his moved down my back and towards the hemline of my shirt. His tongue found his way into my mouth and I allowed my own tongue to follow his lead and rhythm. I got lost in the sea of euphoria after each breath I took. Draco began trailing kisses down my neck as he unbuttoned my blouse, revealing my lacy black bra. I blushed as I noticed his eyes widen at the sight of my breasts. After pausing for a moment, he continued to kiss my neck and shoved the blouse off my shoulders. He undid my bra and let it fall ad he brought his mouth to my nipple and began sucking slowly. I let my head fall backwards with a loud moan and grabbed his hair. He kept sucking at my breast and brought his other hand to my other one and started playing with the nipple – ecstasy was radiating through my veins. I moved my hands to his belt and began unbuckling when suddenly someone knocked at the door. "OI DRACO! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER! LET'S GO MATE!"  
I froze as Draco called back, "Sod off, I'll be down later!"  
"Oh are ya too busy wanking off to pictures of Astoria?" I covered my mouth before my laughter could escape my lips.  
He closed his eyes and sighed, "I'll meet you in the hall in a few minutes." We waited until we heard the footsteps make its way down the steps and I broke out into laughter. I buckled my bra back on and teased, "So you wank off to pictures of me in your spare time?" He glared at me as he buckled his belt back on and straightened out his shirt, "I hate you."  
I finished putting my shirt back on and leaned forward, giving him a deep kiss, "I hate you too," I smiled, jumped off of his bed, and left his room.

xxx

I skipped into the Great Hall and sat next to my sister.  
"Where have you been! You weren't in your room!"  
"I was puking in the bathroom… want to smell my breath?" She darted backwards as Lucy and I started laughing at her disgusted facial expression. I watched Draco walk into the room and he smirked at me before joining his own friends.  
_Today was, by far, the best birthday I've ever had._


	21. Stones, Days, and Falling Hard

**A/N: ANOTHER UPDATE?! Wuuuttt? Haha this is the result of boredom and cramming because I start summer school next week & won't be able to post as often ): but I hope you're loving the updates and the way the story is going.**

**A few people have PM'd me about the three non-Greengrasses and how they would like to see their perspective on the Greengrasses… So here are short drabbles that actually go very in-depth! Enjoy ~ **

**Two months later – January**

**Penelope's POV:**

"Alex, have you your mother a birthday letter yet?"

"No. I haven't. I have to go to work now."

And just like that, he was gone again. _Sigh. _The months directly following our wedding, I had met the side of Alex that I never believed to have existed. He really was all that people had made him out to be – in simpler words, he was perfect. I had learned that his favorite Quidditch Team was Puddlemore United, although he despised Oliver Wood. He had a strange liking for the Vomit flavored jellybeans and hates the taste of oranges. I had memorized the way his face lit up whenever he heard the rain begin to pour outside. I still remember the way his brows furrowed when I told him how much I hate the rain – and I remember his animated debates that would follow. "_It's chaotic and hectic and unpredictable and it just reminds me that nothing is set in stone." _I still smile when I remember how he rolled his eyes when I told him he was stupid for thinking that. And somewhere in between our 4 A.M. conversations in bed to our jogs around the pond by our house, I caught myself falling in love with.

But when winter started and the weather became colder, so did he. I no longer found him lounging around the house and rarely did he ever join me for meals. My first instinct told me that he had taken a mistress…I had always heard of Pureblood husbands taking mistresses, but never in a million years did I think that I would be part of this tradition. It's only been five months – _there's no way he could already be fooling around, right? _

I found myself staring out the window as I started to rain. The rain was hitting the ground hard and storming down hectically – I was glad that it felt the same way I did. I finally understood why Alex liked the rain. It gave me the biggest reality check – _Nothing is set in stone._

**Theo's POV:**

I like to tell myself that it got easier. I thought that maybe if I told myself that "some things just don't work out" enough times, I would let the feeling in the pit of my stomach go.

But it lingered. It lingered through the numerous Death Eater meetings and new missions we were called to do during holiday. It lingered during holiday dinners and balls and it lingered on New Years when after midnight, I was alone. They tell you that it's hard and that it hurts but they never tell you the feeling of describing the empty space in your life that still smells like them.

The days grew darker and the Dark Lord grew more impatient and furious as the search for Potter continued. He was harder on us because we were expected to give him information through student's gossip. But with no new information, he punished and tortured us, leaving a visible toll on our flesh. When I would end the day in my bed with numerous bruises and gashes scattered around my body, I would stare at the picture of little Daphne. Although I craved nothing more than her solace, I put down the picture and tried to rewire my brain. The little girl that I was once enamored with is light years away from where I lay now; this was for the best. I closed my eyes and rested with my hands behind my head.

_The days will eventually pass quicker than I thought. _

**Draco's POV:**

As the days grew darker, I tried my best to distance myself further away from her. But as the bags under my eyes became more evident and my weight dropped she never wavered. Instead, she sat with me in silence, running her fingers over the new bruises that stained my body and casting spells to heal my scars. She would stroke my back whenever I woke up in the middle of the night, screaming at another memory of someone who had died or been tortured at my hand. She penetrated into my world and thoughts and became the epitome of my biggest fears – she had understood me.

Even the days where I would beg, "Leave me alone. You don't need this in your life. I'm a terrible person I've tortured people. Watched them suffer and die. There are others who are healthier for you, Astoria." She would respond, "But I choose you. And even if you were to obliviate me and exile me to the other end of the world, I would find you. And I would choose you all over again."

After even the worst of missions, I would come back to her and she would find a way to crack even the smallest smile on my face and rub my cheeks with her thumbs.

_I was falling for her harder than I hated myself. _


	22. So it Begins

**A/N: The Battle is coming up and here is my warning: It won't be completely canon, SORRY! But for the way I want this story to move, yall just have to deal with it lol I sincerely hope that you DO love the way that I decide to change it up. It will be a mix of the movie/book/my own stufffff… And another FYI, it will be in the POV of my favorite slytherins & won't include much of the golden trio! Enjoy ~**

**4 months later – May 2**

**Penelope's POV:**

_BANG. _My head shot up as more loud noises exploded from the living room below me. I untangled myself from the sheets and bolted for my wand, pointing it at the door of my room. The door flew opened and before I could shriek out a jinx, I realized it was Alex. His hair and clothing looked extremely disheveled and he appeared to be panting.

"Penelope, put on a jumper or traveling cloak or whatever. We need to go. Now."

"Why? What's happened? Where are we going?" I scurried off into the closet and pulled on pants and a warm jumper.

"Potter's back at Hogwarts. There's going to be a battle. He's calling me." I froze in my place and I slowly exited the walk-in.

"You're going to fight with him?"

"I'm a Death Eater, Pen. What else do you expect?" I felt the world stop spinning and stood staring at him, speechless. Word has gotten around that for the past few months, Harry and his friends had made progress towards defeating the Dark Lord. Some had even suggested that they had a better chance in winning – and that suggestion became evident as Alex spent less time at home and more time trying to track down Harry. If Harry had the upper hand, which meant that this could possibly be the last time I'd see Alex alive. Or, the last time I'd see him outside of Askaban.

"Pen?" I was brought back to reality by the sound of his voice and noticed that tears were streaming down my face. Without words, I scrambled forward and slowly entwined my arms with his. I whispered into his shoulder, "I'll go with you."

"No. I'm not letting you fight for him. We don't stand on the same side."

I pushed off of him, "Yes we do! You're my husband. Whether you like it or not, when we got married, we became a team!" He stared at me and before I could continue, he grabbed my hand and apparated us out of the house.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I struggled out of his grasp and examined my surroundings. We were standing on sand…at a strangely familiar beach. Alex was already walking towards the house when I realized – we're at Shell Cottage. I hadn't been here since Percy took me to meet his Aunt Muriel for the very first time.

I jogged to catch up to him, "Alex, what the hell are we doing here?" He said nothing. "Alex! Answer me!" He turned the knob and opened the front door. I stood at the bottom of the porch, hesitant to go in, until he stuck his head back out and stared at me. I sighed, walked up into the cottage, and came face to face with Bill and Fleur Weasley.

Alex spoke first, "Pen – I assume you know Bill and Fleur." I awkwardly waved at both of them and Fleur walked towards me with open arms. She locked them around me, "Don't pretend like 'ou don't know us."

"I'm sorry… It's just been a while. Your English has gotten so much better, Fleur!"

"Yes, Bill 'as been a very good teacher." I looked at Bill who smiled back at me.

Then, I looked back at Alex, "What are we doing here?" He walked towards the door, "When we got married, I also promised you that I would take care of you. Follow them and do whatever they tell you. Find Astoria and Daphne and get them out of the castle – stay with them. Protect them."

"Alex, what do you-" **Pop** He was gone.

**Daphne's POV:**

The Slytherin common room was in chaos. Word had gotten out that Potter was running around somewhere in the castle and we had all been called to head for the Great Hall. I held Astoria's hand as Lucy and the prefects tried to quiet down and line up the room.

"OI! SHUT THE FUCK UP," Lucas screamed out and the room suddenly went silent, "GET THE FUCK IN LINE AND LISTEN TO WHAT YOUR HEAD GIRL IS TELLING YOU." I noticed that Lucas and Goyle were visibly stressed and uneasy. I also noticed that Theo and Mr. Head Boy were nowhere to be found.

Lucy opened the door and led up towards the Great Hall. We were the first house to arrive, followed by HufflePuff, Ravenclaw, then Gryffindor. Snape stood in front of all of us with the Carrows behind him and started his speech; "Many of you may be wondering why I've summoned you all at such a late hour. But it has come to my attention that Harry Potter is roaming around the castle," the room broke out in gasps and whispers, "Should anyone attempt to come to Mr. Potter's aide, they will be severely punished. If anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's whereabouts, step forward now."

"It seems that you've still got a bit of a security problem." Everyone's heads turned in shock at Harry Potter stepping into the middle of the Great Hall. The doors opened and the Order walked in. Harry continued, "How dare you stand where he stood. TELL THEM HOW IT HAPPENED – HOW YOU LOOKED HIM IN THE EYES AND KILLED HIM. TELL THEM." As Snape was about to fire a curse at Harry, Professor McGonagall pushed Harry aside and blocked the curse. Her and Snape began dueling and Professor knocked out the Carrows with one of her curses. Snape apparated out of the windows and the students began cheering at Harry's return and Snape's defeat. I looked around at my fellow Slytherins to see them frightened and nervous. Astoria clutched onto my hand tighter and I watched Amelie do the same with Lucas. Suddenly, a voice loomed over the room, "Harry…" People began screaming as the devilish voice continued, "I know that many of you will want to fight. That is a folly… Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry…"

The room was silent while everyone was recuperating from the experience.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? SOMEONE GRAB HIM!" I looked to the row in front of me and watched Pansy pointing at Harry. Then, the whole Order stepped forward, along with the Gryffindors and more students; shielding Harry from her. McGonagall called Filch forward and pointed at our house, "Mr. Filch, if you would, please escort Ms. Parkinson and the rest of the Slytherin house out of Hogwarts." The other houses cheered as Filch rounded us up. McGonagall continued, staring at the other professors," Professors, please round up the younger students and evacuate them from Hogwarts as well. Only students old enough to fight may stay behind and do so." After the younger students were gathered up, we followed them out of the hall and towards the Room of Requirement.

We watched the younger students from other houses disappear into the small portrait hole, then the younger Slytherins, and finally, Professor Slughorn was forcing the older students through the hole. We arrived inside Hog's Head and our house was forced into a private room that was locked as soon as we stepped in. I sat against a wall in the corner of the room along with the rest of the seventh year Slytherins. Usually a talkative bunch, we sat huddled in an odd silence. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes and took very slow breaths. When suddenly, I heard a **Pop** and Astoria's voice say, "Penelope?"


	23. Casualties of the War

**A/N: I use some excerpts from the movies/books lol. SO ALL RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING AND WARNER BROS. Enjoy ~**

**Daphne's POV:**

My eyed widened as I saw my sister in law hugging Astoria.

"Pen, what are you doing here?"

"Alex sent me. He's fighting." Memories of Alex and I flooded my mind and I started sobbing. I never got to say goodbye.

Penelope wrapped her arms around me and whispered, "He'll be okay. It'll be okay."

xxx

After half an hour, Goyle and Lucas were preparing to join the fight. Goyle's younger brother, George along with Crabbe, was to join them. Blaise's sisters had begged and cried for him to stay. The boys had forbade Tracey and Lilith from going back to Hogwarts. And I stared at the ceiling, fighting tears, as Lucas and Lucy made a huge scene.

"LUCAS… you have to stay…" Lucy was on her knees pleading and crying, "You can't do this to Amelie and I. You're going to die out there!"

"Stop being so bloody ridiculous. If I don't go back and fight, he'll kill all of us when this is over."

"But you don't have to go back! He won't know… Please…"

"I have to." Amelie's face was buried into Adrian's robes and Lucy continued sobbing, "Then I'll go with you…"

"You're staying here. You're going to stay here with Amelie and you aren't going to leave her. Do you understand me?"

Adrian interrupted, putting his hand on Lucy's shoulder, "Babe, I'll go with them. I'll stay with Lucas."

"No. You're staying here too. Remember what I told you the night Dumbledore died? That applied to tonight as well." Adrian nodded and Lucy wept louder as the boys apparated out of the room.

I stared at the empty space they left behind. I looked to my right and saw Penelope do the same. I noticed her agitation and anxiety increase with every minute spent waiting in this locked up room. The look in her eyes was different now than it was that night Alex was injured during the Battle of the Seven Potters. I no longer felt the detached worry. No. The look on her eyes now was something I knew too well.

"You've fallen in love with him haven't you?"

She turned her head and stared at me. The words did not need to leave her quivering lips for me to know the answer. I nodded and turned to Astoria who was comforting Amelie. I pointed my wand at her and casted an anti-disapparition jinx around her. Tracey witnessed my move and as if knowing my plans, grabbed Lilith's hand, and ran over to hold mine. I shouted at Adrian, "WATCH ASTORIA." I grabbed Penelope's hand and apparated the four of us back into the castle.

**Astoria's POV:**

"DAPHNE!" I started shaking and sobbing and shrieking out for my sister even though I knew she was long gone and could not hear me. I fell to my knees and bent over, covering my head with my arms. I tried my best to apparate out of the room was met with disappointment each time I opened my eyes and found myself in the same room. It wasn't until I opened my eyes and was met with Blaise's chest that I accepted my defeat. I cried into him as I thought of everyone I had just lost. The brother I had put on a pedestal for so many years. The sister who had been my other half. The sister-in-law that I had grown to love. The future brother-in-law that I had grown up and grown close with. And the best friend who had been my light in this dark world. I woke up this morning and had all of them to call my own. But when I wake up tomorrow morning, they would all be gone. Tomorrow morning, I would wake up alone. And I would wake up alone everyday, for the rest of my life.

**Draco's POV:**

"CRABBE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I watched one of my childhood friends fall into the inferno that he had started a few minutes ago. Goyle and I stood atop a pile of bookshelves in the Room of Requirement and looked at the flames that were now surrounding us. I wanted to hex myself into oblivion – because if it weren't for my selfish desire to get my wand back from Potter, we would never be in this position. I looked at the wand in my hand and shook my head in disgust. Something that was so important just ten minutes ago held no significance now, as I was looking death right in the face.

Goyle spoke up, "Mate – if this is how it ends…" We looked at each other and just as I was about to pull him into a man hug, he was wisped away onto Ron Weasley's broom. Seconds later, Harry Potter pulled me onto his broom and flew us out of the Room of Requirement. The five of us landed outside of the room with a loud thump and we watched the flames attempt to follow us out. Out of nowhere, Goyle lunged forward and grabbed one of Granger's basilisk fangs and stabbed a diadem and kicked it into the flames as the door shut right after. He stayed staring at the now invisible door, panting, as the four of us stared at him in disbelief.

Weasel broke the silence, "What the fuck?" And Goyle turned around and looked at him, "Surprised that I'm not all that stupid?"

"You're a bloody Death Eater! What'd you do that for?"

"Not all of us chose to be a Death Eater."

"But we heard you tortured students!"

"Yes. Well, you tend to reevaluate things when you're in a life or death situation." We started hearing large explosions in the hallways near us and Goyle looked at me, "Let's go. We have to find Lucas and Theo." Still in shock, I was unable to communicate words and nodded. We started jogging off and I watched Goyle turn around one last time and yell, "You're welcome, by the way!"

**Daphne's POV:**

Hogwarts was destroyed. Curses were flying in every direction and bodies sprawled over every inch of the campus. It was hard to believe that just this morning everything had been intact; this morning, those who were dead on the floor were alive and walking around. I can't believe this was the same Hogwarts that I grew up in. Penelope, Tracey, Lilith, and I ran through the castle fighting and screaming spells at the Death Eaters we saw. For the past hour, Penelope had been desperately searching for any signs of Alex and I had been praying to catch even the slightest glimpse of Theodore.

"STUPEFY!" A Death Eater's curse had hit Lilith and sent her back hitting a wall. I pointed my wand at him and yelled out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" I stood there with my eyes bulging out of my head. I had just killed a man. Penelope pushed me out of the way as another Death Eater's curse was about to hit me. I ran towards Lilith and attempted to revive her when I heard, "Daphne?!" I turned and saw Theo standing at the end of the hallway accompanied by Lucas. Just as I was about to yell back, I saw a Death Eater point at the wall and yell, "REDUCTO!" I crouched and covered my head in time as the wall crumbled and fell to pieces. I looked up to see the wall now separated me from Penelope, Tracey, Theo, and Lucas. I could hear them on the other side yelling mine and Lilith's names. Remembering Lilith was still unconscious, I quickly ran over and revived her. The pair of us saw a group of Death Eaters come to view and we bolted out of the hallway without responding to the calls of our friends.

Lilith and I continued to run down the hallways, trying to find a way to get back to our friends. Finally, we came to a stop in a silent and empty corridor. Both of us leaned back against the walls and desperately tried to catch our breaths. I looked up at Lilith who then started to laugh.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you laughing?"

"Look at us. The girliest Slytherins. All dirty and fighting." I stared at her. She was right. Lilith Flint was the youngest and only girl of five children. She had been treated and acted like a princess her whole life – she had everything handed to her on a silver platter. She had no reason to fight and could have easily stayed back in the room at Hog's Head. Yet here she was. The girl who was usually pristine and perfect was now dirty and sweating in her torn clothing. I walked towards her, giggling, and pulled her into a hug.

_Squeak. _Our heads shot up towards the noise and as the figure inched closer to us with their wand outstretched, I closed my eyes and accepted what was to happen next.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**Theo's POV:**

I was storming through the walkways and firing curses at every dark, hooded figure I saw. Penelope, Tracey, and Lucas were trailing behind me, trying to calm me down. But the thought of Daphne most likely killed by that falling wall overwhelmed me to the point where I didn't care what happened next. I wanted every Death Eater dead – I wanted them to pay for killing the love of my life. I didn't care if Voldemort himself tortured me to death. A part of me had died when I stood there, calling her name, and hearing nothing in return. In the middle of my enraged fit, a voice loomed over and paused the battle.

"You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest, and confront your fate...You have one hour," the voice hissed.

The fighting around us had come to a halt and students retreated to the castle as Death Eaters made their way into the forbidden forest. Penelope looked at me with tears flowing out of her eyes, "I'll look for her body, okay? Go." Tracey nodded and assured me, "We'll find her. Go. He'll be waiting for the both of you." Lucas moved first and hugged both of them. I heard him whisper to Penelope, "We'll look for Alex as well."

xxx

Halfway into the forest, I stopped walking. Lucas turned around and faced me, "Theo, what are you doing?"

"I can't go."

"He's going to kill you, mate. You have to."

"I need to find Daphne. I need to see with my own eyes. I have to." I cried harder as Lucas yanked me into a hug. He was crying as well. And in that moment I wondered how we went from two young boys who once fought pretend dragons to teenage Death Eaters who were in the middle of the biggest war yet. We pulled away from each other and took a moment to collect ourselves. After one last glance, we both turned and started walking opposite directions.

Whoever we were before this war – we would not recognize them now. They died along with the rest of the casualties of the battle.


	24. Slytherin Courage

**A/N: Okay, SIDENOTE, I start summer school tomorrow ****L**** I have a 14-hour class schedule… So I won't be able to post as frequently as I do now. Expect 2 or MAYBE 3 more posts by the end of today to make up for my future absence. The story is FAR from over, and I want to thank my faithful readers and DO hope that you continue to follow my story ****J**** I'll post a lot on weekends! So yaaaaaa… Enjoy ~**

**ALSO! This chapter will feature a POV from one of the minor characters – bc it was the only way it would flow correctly. I'm positive that this will PROBABLY be the only time it will happen. ALL RIGHTS TO MS. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS.**

**Penelope's POV:**

I walked into the Great Hall and saw lines of dead bodies along with people mourning over them. Tracey and I squeezed each other's hand tighter as we walked deeper into the Hall. I felt as if I failed Alex, his parents, and Astoria. My only job was to protect Alex's sisters and thanks to my inadequacy, one of them was probably among the sea of dead bodies. Ahead of me, I saw the whole Weasley clan huddled over Fred's body. My stomach dropped as I remembered the fun and energetic twin during his first year at Hogwarts and during those summers I spent at the burrow. I was taken aback as I saw Percy standing with his family, but at the same time I was happy that he was back on good terms with them.

"Daphne?" I looked at Tracey who had let go of my hand and was rushing towards a hunched over figure. I nearly passed out when I had noticed it was Daphne. I ran towards her and crushed her into a hug. I started smiling until I noticed that she was hunched over Lilith's body.

"The curse could've hit either of us… But it hit her. I'm such a terrible friend. I should have budged over a few inches and it would be me, not her." Tracey and I were speechless and continued to stare at Lilith's lifeless body. Instead of finding any more words to say, the three of us sat there and cried.

**Lucas's POV:**

I joined the plethora of Death Eaters in the forest and scanned the crowd to see if Draco or Goyle were amongst the group. After minutes of walking around and examining every face, I realized that I was alone. My friends were all back at the castle – dead or alive – and I was here. A deep sense of regret flooded my body but I pushed it aside as Mrs. Malfoy grabbed my arm and whispered, "Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" "I wish I knew the answer to those questions." Mrs. Malfoy's head lowered in sadness and Alex Greengrass appeared next to us.

"Lucas. Have you seen Penelope, Astoria and Daphne? Are they okay?" Why the fuck did I have to be the one to deliver all of the bad news? "Lucas?"

"Astoria's back at Hog's Head. Penelope's okay. She's in the castle."

"And Daphne?" I looked at him with apologetic eyes and waited for him to understand the words I dare not say. Alex's fists balled up, shoulders tensed, and his face grimaced. Before he could respond, gasps filled the air and head turned at the sight of Harry Potter walking into the middle of the space.

Hagrid wailed, "HARRY! NO!"

Voldemort silenced him with the snap of his fingers. He softly said, "Harry Potter. The boy who lived." Alex, Mrs. Malfoy and I stood closest to Harry and I was shocked that he made no attempt to fight back. I expected him to pull out a wand at any second, until I realized that he did not even have a wand on him. Voldemort smiled when he noticed the same and pointed his wand at Harry, yelling, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The crowd roared with cheers and evil laughter. The three of us stood frozen, staring at Harry's lifeless body. It was really over. Harry was really dead. The Dark Lord has won. It came to my realization that if this really was the end, none of my friends would be saved for none of them joined the Dark Lord in the forest. If this was really the end, it really was just going to be me – alone. Voldemort's voice piped up, "SILENCE!" He looked at the three of us and pointed at me, "You! Go check if he's dead." I slowly crept up to Harry and knelt down. I froze when I realized that he was breathing. Making my decision, I brought my face down closer to his and with a very soft whisper, asked, "Have you seen them? Draco, Goyle, Theo, Daphne, Tracey, and Penelope? Are they okay?" I felt his head nod. I took a deep breath and turned around to face the Dark Lord. "He's dead."

**Theo's POV:**

I sat in the middle of the Entrance Courtyard. On my way back from the forest, I had stopped here, unable to go inside the Great Hall and possibly see Daphne's dead body on the ground. I squinted my eyes and stood up as I watched a dark blob come into vision. As the blob got closer, I realized it was the Death Eaters – and they were maniacally laughing. Others must have heard as well because within the next few minutes, the Entrance Courtyard was filling up with people coming from the Great Hall. The Death Eaters came to a stop and those behind me began shouting in agony as they saw Harry's limp body in Hagrid's arms.

Voldemort spoke over the laughter and cries, "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as well every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before him, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together." No one moved forward. I awkwardly stood in the middle of the two groups; staring at the Death Eaters before me and feeling those behind me burn holes in body with their stares. I noticed that Draco and Goyle were nowhere to be found – they were probably dead.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes on me, "Theodore, my boy. Do you dare not join me?"

"I regret the day I was forced into your cult," I spat. The anger from losing Daphne, Goyle, and Draco rushed back to me and my body began to heat up. Voldemort waved his wand and the Sorting Hat appeared, hovering next to me. With a devilish smile, he levitated it over my head and casted a Full-Body Bind Curse on me. I felt the hat tighten onto my head and burst into flames. I heard laughter from Voldemort and the Death Eaters and wails of woe from a surprisingly large number. But to my bewilderment, I did not feel myself burn nor did the flames on my head consume my whole body. Instead, I felt a heavier weight come onto me and I glanced my eyes upward to see a sparkle.

I hard Voldemort speak to his snake, "Nagini, food," and watched the snake slither towards me. I smirked and broke myself free from the curse, pulled out the sword, lunged forward, and sliced the snake's head off. Many things happened simultaneously after: Voldemort screamed out, Death Eaters began disapparating away, Harry's body was no longer in Hagrid's arms and everyone was bolting back into the Great Hall.

**Daphne's POV:**

Tears still stained my eyes as I ran back into Hogwarts with the rest of the crowd. The scene that had just played out was so emotionally and mentally draining – but the important thing was that Theo was still alive, and so was Harry. A battle erupted in the Great Hall and I stood alongside Draco, Goyle, Tracey, and Penelope as we battled against a line of Death Eaters.

**Draco's POV:**

After one of my curses had hit a Death Eater above the heart, I had looked around the Hall and spotted Potter crouching in the corner. Was he really just squatting out in the open – without a wand? I grabbed the wand of the man I had just conquered and strategically made my way to Potter. I pulled the Invisibility cloak from under my shirt and threw it over both of us. Under the cloak, he stared at me with disbelief, "Malfoy. What are you doing?"

I handed my own wand back to him, "It appears as if you're in need of a wand. Thankfully, I've got one that you just so happen to be the master of. And you're going to need it if you plan on defeating him." He hesitantly took the wand completely out of my hand and kept his eyes locked on mine the entire time.

"Like Goyle told you earlier – not all of us chose this."

I quietly exited the comforts of the cloak and re entered the battle.

xxx

Ten minutes after my encounter with Potter, he stood in the middle of the room with Voldemort, wands pointed at each other, ready to kill. I felt the entire room tense up – this was the moment that some had waited decades for. It was now or never.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

The jet of green light met the red light and both lights fought for dominance in the center of the room. Both Potter and Voldemort tightened their grips on the wands when suddenly, Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's. In that same second, Voldemort fell backwards, shrinking into his robes, until his body was no longer visible – as if it had vanished into thin air. There was a long moment of silence and shock. When that moment suspended, the room broke out an array of different emotions – cries, roars, cheers, whistles, laughter. It was over now. It was done.


	25. Reuniting

**A/N: I know I said expect 2 or 3 chapters… but it looks like this will probably be the only one for tonight. Sorry guys… I'm really stressed out about summer school haha **

**Astoria's POV:**

Throughout the night, parents came into the room and took their children back to the safety of their homes. Those who had Death Eater parents stayed in the room, praying. Others, like the Zabinis – who were in no way directly connected to the Dark Lord, stayed to support the families with connections to the battle. Families like mine.

My mother was still crying as the morning dawned and Professor Slughorn walked into the room. With tired eyes he solemnly spoke, "It's over. Hogwarts is open for you to find your families."

**Daphne's POV:**

As soon as the commotion settled down, people retreated back to the dead and continued to mourn and search for familiar faces. Parents had begun arriving and claiming their children, like Tracey. Other children, like Greg and George Goyle who had lost both parents, returned home alone. I sat in the Great Hall with my head resting on Penelope's shoulder as she stroked my back. Lucas was lying on his stomach next to our feet. After hours of fighting, it felt nice to finally sit in a comfortable silence. And then the screams began.

"OH MY GODS IS HE DEAD IS HE DEAD?" I looked up and saw Lucy and Amelie running towards Lucas, along with Mrs. Yaxley trailing close behind. Lucas's body shot up at the sound of his sister's voice and he ran to them with equal enthusiasm. I smiled watching the four of them reunite.

"Daphne? Pen?" Astoria had appeared with my parents standing behind her. My mother started bawling, "My girls are all here…" and pulled the three of us in a tight hug. I felt my father join in on the group hug. It felt nice being in my parents' embrace again for I had forgotten the last time it had been like this.

**Penelope's POV:**

My heart warmed during the encounter with my in laws. During the past year, they have loved and cared for me far better than my family had even attempted. I had come into their lives as a lie and I had done nothing but deceive them for the past few months… yet they took me in with open arms.

"Pen?" The familiar voice behind me sent chills down my spine. I released myself from the group as everyone's head turned to the voice. And there he was. His clothes were ripped and he was covered in dirt and blood and scars, yet he looked perfect as ever. If there was anyone in the world that would still look unflawed after a full day of dodging curses and jinxes and pain – it was him. With a million thoughts and words and feelings rushing through my mind, I ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

"Pen…" I moved my head to where my forehead bent down and met his.

"Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" Before he could continue apologizing I captured his lips with mine. This kiss no longer held the hesitation and bitterness of our wedding kiss. No. This kiss held the desperation and happiness of seeing someone you had believed you'd loss.

He put me down and gathered me in a tight hug. As I hugged him, I looked around at the Great Hall, remembering the days where I stood here and had a future set for myself. I was going to fall in love with a knight in shining armor and we would go on lovely dates and travel the world together and have a gorgeous white wedding. Yet here I stood, in the arms of my Death Eater husband whom I was forced to marry – I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Theo's POV:**

"Theodore, darling, you really must hurry up. We need to head home soon. I don't think we'll be welcome here for any longer," my mother said. We were in my dorm room, packing my belongings into the trunk, and about to head home. Draco had already finished packing and left Hogwarts with his family just minutes earlier. My father had fled home immediately after the battle. Somewhere a few floors above me, others were celebrating the end of the Dark Times and the good changes to come. However, many families like mine were preparing for even darker times ahead. It was evident in the creases on my mother's face that she was worried for the future. Yet again, her husband and only child were both Death Eaters and would probably be locked in Askaban for the rest of their lives.

The door creaked open and I turned to see Daphne awkwardly standing there. My mother locked my trunk and pulled it towards the door. She kissed Daphne on the cheek and looked at me, "I'll be waiting down in the common room."

I sat on the ground with my back leaning on my footboard and Daphne came and did the same. After what felt like an eternity in deafening silence, she inched closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I sighed as she grabbed my left hand with both of her and began playing with my fingers. I missed this.

"You should've stayed in Hog's Head, Daphne. You almost died today."

"I know."

"I might get convicted. Locked away for years."

"I know."

"Things might be even more different than they were this year…"

"I know."

"Then why are you still here?"

She laced her fingers through mine and placed our adjoined hands on her lap. "Because my feelings for you will never be different. And when you love someone, you stick by them and help them through their tough times." I closed my eyes as she repeated the last words she spoke to me when I broke up with her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." It was eleven months later from that day and it wasn't until now that I was beginning to understand her definition of love.


	26. Forever Yours

**A/N: the past 2 days of summer school have already been so hectic fml lol idk how I'm going to survive the next 5 weeks ****L**** ANYWAYS… I felt bad for my absence… so here's another chapter! I'll try to start bringing my laptop to school to write between classes, maybe!**

**A month after the war – June 5**

**Astoria's POV:**

The aftermath of the war hadn't been as bad as I expected. Being a Slytherin with a Death Eater brother, I expected to be locked up in Askaban with my entire family and house. The reality, however, was much more pleasant.

The real and dedicated Death Eaters were persecuted and given life sentences to Askaban. A handful had escaped and their faces were plastered on 'WANTED' signs in wizarding villages all over Europe. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Yaxley had switched sides last minute and were seen by many, fighting Death Eaters. But for previous crimes, were convicted to five years in Askaban, with a two-year house arrest following their release. Theo's father was less fortunate; he had fled after Theo's scene with Nagini. He was sentenced to life in Askaban – parole possible and visitation allowed. Thankfully, their mothers were not charged for any crimes, but were considered as POW's.

Draco, Lucas, Goyle, and Theo were the luckiest – they had actually become war heroes. Harry Potter had told the whole Wizarding community of their brave and selfless sacrifices and that, "Without them, the defeat of Voldemort would have never been remotely possible." They had become instant celebrities and heartthrobs – I will probably never stop rolling my eyes at this fact. The biggest surprise was that Alex had been working as a double agent. He had approached the order the day after his

Just a few days ago, Daphne had received a letter in the mail from Professor McGonagall. The letter was supposedly sent to every seventh year, inviting them to repeat their last year at Hogwarts. Daphne was thrilled to be spending another year with her friends and in her words, "spending it the way it should have been spent."

Today was a beautiful day. I stepped out on my balcony and watched Lucy and Daphne prance around the backyard below me. A cool breeze blew my hair off of my shoulders and out of my face. I remembered when he would do that for me. I hadn't heard from him in the last month. Immediately following the trials, the four boys were sent to Russia to escape the press and attention in England. Lucas often wrote to his sisters and Theo had written Daphne twice a day, everyday. Even goyle had contacted Milly to try and patch up their relationship. And I – I sat out on my balcony everyday waiting for an owl that I knew was never going to make an appearance.

I called my own owl, Nezi, and she flew to the spot next to me. I ruffled her feathers and placed a very small rectangular package at her feet.

"Nezi, bring this to Draco." She chirped, picked up the package, and began her journey to Russia.

**Draco's POV:**

"Draco! I think this owl's for you." I looked up from my book to see Lucas petting an owl by the window. It was Nezi.

"Isn't that Astoria's owl?" asked Theo as he walked into the room and plopped don next to me on the couch. I looked at him as he and Lucas continued to eye me. I set my book down and walked over to the owl, grabbing the package from its feet. Lucas had started feeding him seeds and giving him water. I peeled the letter off of the package and opened it. My stomach dropped as soon as I saw her familiar bubbly writing.

_"Dearest Draco, I'm sure you're enjoying Russia with the boys. The flowers in my garden have begun to grow and i've been reminiscing the days that we would fall asleep on the grass. I miss those days. And I miss you even more. I hope that wherever you are, you see something that makes you miss me as well. I love you. Happy Birthday, Mr. 18 year old. Forever Yours, Astoria."_

I re-folded the note and stared at the packaged rectangle box. _Sigh. A million miles away and she still manages to make my heart jump out of my bloody chest. _I carefully unwrapped the paper to find a two-paned photo frame. The above picture showed an eleven-year-old Astoria and a thirteen year old me, smiling in front of the Hogwarts Express. It was her first day at Hogwarts and there was an awkward space between us. The picture below was us, a few months ago, in my dorm room. It showed her sticking her tongue out at the camera, then I kissed her cheek, and her head fell back in laughter – we looked so happy. We looked so in love. I kept staring at the moving photos and right now, there was nothing that I wished more than to be with her in person. To stare into those sea-green orbs and kiss her porcelain forehead… I closed my eyes and set the frame down on top of the note.

"You can't ignore her forever," whispered Lucas, "she doesn't deserve that."

"She doesn't deserve to be brought into a mess like me either."

"You're not even a mess. You're a hero. Even if we think you're a sodding prick, she loves you for some reason," he chuckled, "You shouldn't let someone like that go." He patted my shoulder and left the room.

Theo stood up and looked at me, "Hate to admit it, but he's right. Stop running from it." He shrugged and followed Lucas. I sighed, grabbed the frame, and slumped down on the couch. I knew that I wanted to be with her as much as she knew that she wanted to be with me. Everyone knew. But what everyone did not realize was the amount of guilt I felt following the war. I wasn't sure how Theo, Lucas, and even Goyle had come to terms with what had happened – but I had not coped in the best way. After we had gotten off without punishment, the guilt rose and the nightmares of the dead and tortured haunted me. I was mentally and emotionally a mess – I did not love myself. And If I could not love myself, how was I supposed to allow Astoria to love me? I set the picture frame down on the coffee table in front of me. I stood up and left the room.

_When the time comes, I'll be good enough for her. When the time comes. _


	27. The Way it Should Have Been

**A/N: ahhh… I am so sorry for my absence. I will try to post 2 chapters tonight to make up for my lagging ****J**** Enjoy!**

* * *

**Daphne's POV:**

_BEEEEEP HOOONKKKK TSSSSLLL _I closed the door behind me as the familiar sound of the Hogwarts express rang throughout the station and train. I turned to my group of friends and finally felt like everything was slowly falling back into place.

The boys had returned from Russia two weeks ago and the girls and I spent our summer touring numerous beaches around the world. And now, we were on our way back to our _home _to finish our last year together the way it should have been spent.

"So Luce – are you and Draco still Heads?" asked Goyle. Goyle had lost a lot during the war but surprisingly, the results of the war changed him for the better and he was now more outgoing and friendlier.

"Well, McGonagall informed us that we could keep our private quarters but she also told us that it would be unfair for this year's seventh years to be deprived of such an honor… so we're no longer in charge."

Lucas was inhaling a box of jellybeans when he mumbled, "Good. Can't believe she even chose the pair of you in the first place." A book went flying at his face and he looked up to see Adrian laughing, "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" A miniature food fight had ensued between the two and Blaise and Pansy joined in. Tracey hid under her robes and screamed, "Why didn't the war make the both of you more mature!" Milicent and I joined in on the laughter but I stopped when I had noticed Draco sitting alone in the far corner of the back train car.

I walked over and sat down next to him. "Draco… How was summer?"

"It was rather exciting with all the house raids and poor press with my father. Not to mention how peachy my mother has been acting since she's all alone now!" He spat out with such sarcasm and bitterness that I cringed. When he noticed my uncomfortable state, he put his arm around me, "Daph, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just… don't see how everyone can be acting so normal after what happened. Am I the only one who has nightmares? Who can't forget?"

I nuzzled my head in his shoulder and took his right hand in mine, "Of course you aren't the only one. But it's over now. You need to start moving on from it."

"How can I move on when I know I'm the reason why Crabbe and Lilith aren't here?"

"Draco! Don't say such a thing! It's not your fault! You didn't personally do it!"

"Yeah – but I didn't personally prevent it either. I'm such a monster. I should have been locked up in Askaban. I'm walking around and enjoying the luxuries of life while others are dead or mourning their losses. I'm disgusting." He looked out the window and I could sense the despair and helplessness in his voice.

"She still thinks about you a lot, you know?"

"Maybe you should be telling her to move on instead."

"She loves you… And… I know that you love her."

"I don't deserve to love her. Her name would be tarnished forever if she were ever associated with me. Is that the type of future you want for your sister?"

"Tarnished? You're a war hero! Everyone wants you and any one would be lucky to have you. But you and Astoria… well, you two deserve each other." I stood up after twenty minutes of silence. Before making my way back to Theo and the rest of the group, I whispered to Draco, "The time's now."

**Astoria's POV:**

I walked down a long corridor and closely examined the walls and ceiling. It truly amazed me at how fast everything was repaired. It amazed me that the ruins of last may was now a visibly perfect castle – it's as if nothing had happened.

"So are you going to ignore me for the rest of the night?" I rolled my eyes and looked at the boy walking next to me.

"I just spaced off for a bit… no need to get so sensitive," I teased back. Mathias lightly shoved my shoulder back and the both of us started to laugh.

"I know. It's just that – you've been so distant lately, Stor. The four of us have been talking about – "

"Oh so you lot are gossiping behind my back now?"

"Shut up, you know it's nothing like that. It's just that we're worried about you. You hardly confide in any of us anymore… we just want to know if you're okay." I looked at Mathias whose eyes were fixated on the floor. _Sigh. _I knew he was right and I knew that I was no longer myself. Sometimes I questioned who I even was nowadays. The old Astoria would not have let a silly boy get to her head and affect her this much. Yet again, he wasn't just a silly boy.

"I'm fine, Mat. Stop worrying so much. And anyways, I won't be very distant from you this year – that's impossible! We have nightly prefect duties!"

"Yeah, you'll get the pleasure of spending all your time with my godly self," he slicked back his hair and I pushed him again.

"Honestly I don't know how a prick like you was chosen to be a prefect." The both of us started laughing and talked about our summer for the rest of our patrol. As we were making our way back down to the dungeons, he whispered to me, "Michael has been asking about you."

"Michael?" His face appeared in my mind, followed by memories of the months we had spent together. I hadn't spoken to Michael since the night we broke up and I had avoided any other possible interactions with him.

"Yeah. He was really cut up about the break up, Stor…"

"He's the one that caused it."

"I dunno. But maybe one day the two of you can sit down and talk about things. Since the war's over and everything, there's no reason as to why you shouldn't give it another go."

The dormitory's door opened as soon as it came to our view and the familiar blond-haired boy slipped out. He looked up and saw Mathias and I and froze in his steps.

"Sorry – I was just stepping out to have a chat with Professor McGonagall."

Mathias chirped up, "Oh! Don't worry Draco, go ahead!" I looked at Mathias who was grinning widely and shook my head. His fascination with Draco had grown ever since the war had ended.

"Thanks Mat," his gray eyes met with my sea green and he curtly nodded, "Stor." I nodded back and walked into the dormitory.

I replayed Mat's words in my head as I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling that night_. "There's no reason as to why you shouldn't give it another go."_ And memories of Draco and I flooded into my head. Mat was wrong. He was very, very wrong.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to announce that from this moment on – the story will primarily focus on Drastoria. This is because TheoxDaph's romance is now repaired and now I'll be working on Drastoria's relationship. Don't worry! The other four main characters will still be in the story!**


	28. Slughorn's Ball

**A/N: I'M BAAAAACCCCKKKK! So sorry for the long wait for this chapter ****L**

* * *

**Three Months Later – December**

**Astoria's POV:**

"Astoria Greengrass?" I turned around and saw a small first year standing awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"Pro-Professor Slughorn wanted me to deliver this to you," he squeaked. I smiled and took the letter from his hands.

"Thank you!" He quickly scurried away and I examined the envelope.

"What does it say?" Asked a curious Amelie.

"Honestly, I have no clue…"

"It's an invitation to the Slug Club's Christmas Ball, of course!" Amelie and I looked up to see Mathias sit on the other side of the table. The both of us were invited to join the Slug Club two months ago. "I got mine this morning. We're expected to bring a date," he winked at Amelie, "You're finally useful, Am."

"Is this really how you're asking me to the ball? I'm so done with you," Amelie scoffed back. Mathias and I laughed at her annoyed face. When I came back to reality, I groaned and Amelie's face brightened up. "Will you take Michael?"

Michael and I had grown closer over the past few months – I had ultimately decided that Draco and I would never be and slowly allowed Michael back into my life. Things were awkward at first, but the past few weeks glided by smoothly and once again, he was part of my daily routine. Nevertheless, I looked down at my invitation and couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness when I concluded that the blonde haired boy would not accompany me. "Yeah, I guess so."

**Theo's POV:**

"Oi Draco!" Lucas and I were banging on the doors of Draco's private quarters, hoping to get him out of the funk that he's been living in. At first, his attitude didn't phase me, but now it was just getting old and annoying.

The door opened and there stood Draco with an annoyed look on his face. Before he could say anything, Lucas pushed him into the room and tackled him onto the ground. The two were writhing and competing for dominance until finally Draco lay face down with Lucas sitting on his back. Blaise walked in the room and questioned, "Lucas – the bloody hell are you doing? I didn't know you were a poof."

"Oh shut up, I'm just trying to bring delightful news to our dear friend."

Draco muffled, "After this we won't be friends. Get off me you git!"

Lucas pushed his face to the ground and declared, "Shut up!" He looked at me and nodded.

I dramatically coughed and spoke, "Darling Draco, we have a solution to your melancholy. We have arranged a blind date for you at Slughorn's Christmas Ball this coming Saturday."

Draco scoffed, "Those are for members of the Slug Club only and besides, I'm not interested in going on a date."

"Wrong," Blaise replied, "Slughorn's invited all the eighth years to the celebration and the three of us have got dates already, mate. So you'll shut up and get dressed and come with us. Saturday."

"How am I supposed to believe that all of you have got dates? The only one capable of that is Theo and he doesn't count."

It was Lucas's turn to turn reddish pink and say, "Well, Tracey has finally come around and agreed to go as my date. She said if things go well, I could expect more. And Blaise-y over here scored Ms. Cho Chang as his date. She's got a brilliant arse."

"Don't talk about her like that," warned Blaise.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Blaise-y defending one of his sexual interests?"

"She's not a sexual interest."

Lucas and I displayed clear shocked expressions on our faces. Since when did Slytherin's PlayBoy care about a girl? Draco broke the silence as he pushed Lucas off of his body, "Well, if the whore can change, I guess I can too." Blaise, Lucas, and I began clapping and Lucas patted Draco on the shoulder. The boys were back.

xxx

**Saturday – The Ball**

Clothes were flying around the room and the aroma of various colognes clogged the airspace. I couldn't stop coughing and thought that I would suffocate if I did not get the hell out of here. People constantly complained of girls getting ready, yet getting ready with boys was possibly more complicated and chaotic. Soon, the five of us were ready and we started pregaming with alcohol while waiting for the girls to arrive in our room.

When they did arrive, we were already plastered and I barely remember introducing Draco to his date, Cho's roommate and dear friend, Katrina Davies.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Draco's POV:**

I was sweating from all the dancing. For the first time in the last few months, I was beginning to feel more like myself. Katrina was a pleasant girl and an excellent dancer – but she did not understand the meaning of personal space. I broke free from her grasp, "Kat, can I get you something to drink? I need some air."

"Of course Draco," she purred in my ear.

I cringed and slowly walked away towards the punch table in the back corner of the Great Hall. A snogging couple was blocking the way of the drinks and I loudly coughed to make my presence known. And then she turned around and I realized that the snogging couple was Astoria and her ex, Michael. I felt my heart fall out of my arse and my eyes bulge out of its sockets.

"Dr-Draco…?"

I pointed my wand at the slimy little git that had his hands all over her bum and tangled in her hair and yelled out, "STUPEFY!" Michael Fawley flew backwards and landed on the refreshment table – causing a loud crash to ring through the Great Hall. I turned my head to the dance floor and watched eyes burn holes into my body and then I turned to look at Astoria who had a hand covering her mouth. I gave one last look to a passed out, bloodied Michael Fawley and then stormed out of the hall.


	29. Cowardice

**Astoria's POV:**

Draco stormed out of the Hall and I stood frozen, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"ASTORIA! Are you okay? Oh my gods! I'm going to kill him!" Daphnes prodded me and pulled me into a tight hug. Theo and Professor McGonagall followed and attempted to help Michael up to no avail.

"Nott, please levitate Mr. Fawley to the hospital wing," McGonagall ordered. Madame Pompfrey popped out of nowhere, offering her assistance and the two left the hall with Michael's floating body. McGonagall looked towards the gawking crowd and boomed her voice with her wand, "Everyone! Continue with your festivities!" The crowd turned their heads and the music resumed.

She looked sternly at Daphne and I saying, "Ms. Greengrass, I expected more from you – especially since you are top contender for Head Girl –"

"Professor, I assure you, I didn't see this coming and I am fully capable and competent for the position of head girl! I don't know what has gotten into Draco!"

"Head Girls should not be getting into petty drama with boys, Ms. Greengrass. I hope that you put an end to these dramtic antics between you and Mr. Malfoy or else your future as Head Girl will have to be reconsidered," she looked at Daphne, "And Ms. Greengrass? Please keep the affections with Mr. Nott on a lower level – if I see the pair of you snogging once again, I'll have to notify both of your parents. Again. Goodnight Ladies."

Daphne's face reddened and I covered mine with both hands, groaning. "Why the hell does Draco have to ruin everything! I've worked SO bloody hard for this and he had no right!"

Daphne tried to comfort me saying, "He's just – he's just really confused Astoria… Please don't be so hard on him… You have no idea what he's going through…"

"DON'T TRY TO DEFEND HIM! You have no idea what he's put ME through! Do you know why I don't know what's going on with him? Because he refuses to talk to me! And the one night that I finally get my mind off of things, he just comes back into the picture!" I felt tears stinging my eyes and I turned my heel and stormed out of the hall as well. I ran towards the staircases and Daphne chased after me, yelling, "Astoria! Just come and have fun, please!" I pushed her off yelling back, "LEAVE ME ALONE," and ran down the shifting staircase.

I stopped running and took my heels off, sitting in a niche a few feet from the Slythering dormitories. I wish I was sober enough to fight the tears back and hold all of my emotions in – but I was drunk. And I was a very emotional drunk. The tears were pouring down my face and a hovering sadness loomed over me – these were the tears that I had tried so desperately to hold back for the past few months. Everytime I tried to take my mind off of things – he was there. And I was done with it.

I marched to the common room and angrily yelled out the password, throwing my shoes on the couch and stomping up the boys' staircase. I reached Draco's private quarters and started pounding on his door and yelling "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR DRACO! OPEN IT RIGHT NOW!"

The door slowly opened and there stood Draco.

"What do you want, Astoria?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN," I walked into his room and shoved him against his dresser, "YOU'VE SPOILED EVERYTHING. I CAN NEVER HAVE A GOOD DAY WHEN YOU'RE AROUND. YOU RUIN EVERYTHING DRACO."

"EXACTLY. Why do you think I've stayed away from you these past few months? Because I ruin everything. I'm not good for you. I cause trouble for you – so I stay away."

"Oh SHUT UP. Don't you dare even pull that card on me. You stay away from me because you are a coward," the anger and bitterness was evident in my voice and after my last sentence, Draco stood dumbfounded.

"Are you not going to say anything anymore Draco? Are you suddenly so speechless, because you know I'm right? Huh?"

"Leave."

"Excuse me? You're going to kick me out? You really are a fucking coward."

"SHUT UP ASTORIA. SHUT. UP. I want what's bloody best for you. But you're too selfish and blind to understand that. You saw what I just did to that bloody prick. I'm a bad person."

"Don't call him a prick. Michael's a good guy."

"Yeah. Great guy who only wants you for sex. Bet you liked the way his arms were snaked around you and his hands touching you in sensitive places, didn't you?"

"SHUT UP. SHUT UP RIGHT NOW. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT. At least he has the balls to even let me know that he wants me. At least he's not afraid to tell me what's really on his mind."

"So you're willing to act like a tart to every guy who shows you how much they want you?"

The anger that was boiling inside of me reached its last straw with that comment and I slapped Draco hard across the face.

**Draco's POV:**

I held my cheek and stared blankly at her. After she had registered what she had done, she begun to move closer to me and apologizing, "Draco… I'm so sorry… I- I wasn't thinki-" Before she could finished, I closed the space in between us and captured her lips in a kiss.

In a matter of seconds, we were passionately snogging and I picked her up and carried her to my bed. I lay her down and kissed her so deeply that I, myself had forgotten whose air I was breathing. I trailed kisses up and down her neck, I kissed her along her jawline and stopped by her ear. I whispered, "so beautiful…" and continued to kiss her. She rolled us over and pulled me up so that both of us were now in a sitting position with her straddling my waist. We continued kissing while carefully undressing each other. I could care less if she was naked – all I knew and I all I cared about was how beautiful she was and how much I had loved her. For a moment, we stopped kissing and she pressed her forehead against mine. I started whispering, "So perfect… And so beautiful… I'm so lucky…" I felt her tears fall onto my face and I separated our faces, cupping her cheeks with my hands. I looked her straight in the eye and whispered, "Don't cry… Darling, don't cry." I stroked her cheeks with my thumbs and she giggled; whispering back, "I understand why you like it when I do that to you…"

I gave her a chaste kiss and pulled away yet again. Her sea-green eyes were breathtaking and I quickly got lost in them and knew that I wanted to get lost in these eyes for the rest of my life.

She whispered, "Draco…"

"I love you, Astoria."

She grabbed my head and pressed her lips against mine once more and we began a heated make out session. I lay her back on her back and trailed kisses back down her neck and to her breasts. I sucked on her nipples while my hand wandered to other places. I caressed her thighs and hearing her moan out made me harder than I already was. I trailed kisses down her stomach and stopped at her womanhood. I separated her legs and began to lick her pussy. She started to moan uncontrollably as my tongue explored her folds and depths. Feeling her legs tremble as my tongue teased her clit drove me crazy and I inserted one of my fingers and realized that she was so tight. I plunged another finger inside of her and she yelled out in pleasure. My fingers slipped in and out of her, faster. Harder. Faster. Harder. And Astoria's moans and shouts got louder and her fingers tangled themselves into my hair and gently pulled, driving me to continue my motions.

Suddenly, she pulled my head up to her face and she begged, "Show me that you love me. Make love to me."

I hesitated, knowing that we were both virgins, "Ar-Are you sure?"

"Please. I need you."

**Astoria's POV:**

"Please. I need you." I was so desperate for Draco. I needed him inside of me. I needed his touch. I needed him. He nodded and slipped his boxers off of his toned body. My eyes bulged when I realized how big he was. I thought I needed him before… But I didn't eve know what need was until this very moment.

He positioned his member at my entrance for a few seconds before easing it into me. I screamed out and grabbed the bed sheets – I had never felt such pain. But at the same time, I had never felt such pleasure.

"I'm sorry," he kissed my forehead, "we can stop. I'm sorry."

"No!" I begged, "Please… just give me a few seconds…"

After a few seconds, I allowed him to continue and what happened next could only be described as passionate ecstacy. After a few slow strokes, he began to pound himself in and out of me and my moans became louder as I dug my nails into his back.

"Don't stop…" I managed to whisper out as he continued to grind his hips into mine. He was pounding into me with a steady rhythm and I felt my juices running down my legs. Both of us got lost in the blurs of skin and moans and pleasure. Then suddenly, a wave on intense pleasure ran through my body and I felt like I was going to explode. With one last thrust, both of us collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

I turned so that I was facing him and both of us began to laugh.

I stroked his cheek with my thumb and whispered, "I love you too, Draco."


	30. Virgin's Blood

**A/N: UGH IM SO SORRY FOR THE FIRST POST/FORMATTING… idk what happened… but here's everything again!**

**GUESS WHO'S DONE WITH SUMMMERRRR SCHOOL! Wooooo! THANK YOU for being so patient w/ me and my updates ~ I can finally start working on the story again get it finished and set up for its… sequel (?!) hehehe, stay tuned and I hope you enjoy this **

* * *

**The Monday after the Ball, 8th Years' Potions**

**Daphne's POV**

"Class! Pay Attention – for Merlin's sake, it's already been two days since the ball, it's impossible that the lot of you are still in recovery?"

I rolled my eyes as Slughorn attempted to get our attention for the millionth time. It had been two days after the Ball, yet most of us (the boys, mainly) were still hungover from the festivities. The teachers had banned hangover potions in hopes that this suffering would teach us a lesson – it definitely taught me one. I'm never drinking again

"CLASS! PLEASE! Okay, Okay, lets make today's class interesting, does that sound all right then? Whichever team wins today's brewing potion will get a month's supply of hangover potion along with a vial of liquid luck – since midterms are fast approaching, I would think that it would be of utmost use…"

"Everyone's face shot up and even Goyle, who was snoring next to me, awoke and fixated his eyes on Slughorn's face

Slughorn smiled and continued, "Whichever team brews me a perfect batch of the Draught of Peace will win these lovely prizes," the Ravenclaws groaned at the name of the potion as Slughorn waved his wand and a box of hangover potion appeared at his table. "Ravenclaws, to the left of the room! Slytherins, to the right! Begin!"

"The bloody ball sacks is the Draught of Peace?" whined Lucas.

"Exactly what I was thinking, mate," replied Adrian and Theo in unison.

Tracey asked, "Has anyone even heard of it?"

Lucy answered, "Honestly, he couldn't have chosen a harder potion to make… This particular potion is tough… very tough. And if the Ravenclaws were groaning about it, what do we even do?"

"It can't be that hard! After all, you've got the potions master here anyways, what else could you possibly need?" Draco spoke with confidence. We all groaned and Pansy swatted him on his head with her book.

"Daph, you've got the book open, what are the ingredients?" Asked Milicent.

I looked down at the book and read aloud, "powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, powdered unicorn horn… and… 2 drops of blood from a male and female virgin."

All of us roared out in laughter and Blaise asked, "Seriously? It does not say virgin's blood… there's no way…"

I laughed back, "Honestly! I swear! It really does!"

"Draco! Your prized virginity will finally come in handy," Theo teased. Draco looked uneasy and the rest of us laughed. I shook my head and smiled, it was always funny to me how girls saw him as a sex god, when he's never had sex in his life!

We continued to laugh and began to brew our potion. After several miss steps and three cauldrons later, we finally finished ¾ of the potion and were ready to drop in the final ingredients. Tracey, with a shy face, put her finger over the cauldron and made a small slice with a knife, allowing 2 drops of blood to fall into the cauldron.

Lucas pushed Draco forward and said, "it's time, mate!" We waited for him to follow Tracey's actions but he just stood there, turning redder as the minutes passed.

"What are you waiting for Draco? We're ahead of the Ravenclaws! C'mon!"

Draco was surprisingly now the color of a tomato – I didn't even think someone that pale could achieve that shade. He scratched his head and whispered something underneath his breath.

Goyle asked, "What did you say?"

Draco whispered silently again and all of us inched closer but still could not make out his words.

"Draco, speak up, seriously."

"I-I can't put my blood in there…"

"Why?"

"Because the potion won't work if I do…"

Milly spoke up, "why wouldn't it work? It needs virgin's blood! Tracey just went… and you're the only male virgin in our group! Just do it so we can be done!"

Draco covered his red face and groaned into his hands, "but I'm not a virgin anymore…"

"Lucy squealed with Pansy and the boys started cheering and patting him on the back. I started laughing until I realized… _who… did Draco…_

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" I charged forward and started hitting Draco until he fell flat on his back. I sat on top of his stomach and continued to throw slaps and punches at him. Finally, Theo pulled me up and away from him. "OI! The hell is wrong with you?" Everyone questionably eyed me and waited for my answer as Blaise helped Draco up.

"Am I the only one who's pieced it together? That bloody git took my baby sister's virginity!"

After a moment of silence, everyone broke into a fit of laughter, including Theo. I slapped his arm and whined, "This isn't funny… She's my baby sister!"

Lucas laughed at me, "And? Who else did you expect him to lose his bloody virginity to? He's in love with her!" He continued to laugh with the other boys and the girls began to giggle while Draco stood to the side covering his even redder face.

"Draco! I'm not over this!"

"Daph – I'm sorry… It just happened… it's not like I planned it…"

"Oh trust us, he's been planning to shag Astoria since third year," Adrian slyly replied and then broke into another fit of laughter with the boys.

Draco hit his head and looked at me, "Daph… honestly, I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "I'll talk to you after class. For now, we just need to finish this. So who the hell is still a virgin out of you whores?"

Unexpectedly, Adrian stepped forward. He sliced his finger and 2 drops of blood spilt into the cauldron. He picked up the ladle and stirred it 3 times and called Professor Slughorn over before any of us could react.

"This is perfect! The winners of the brewing contest of the day are the Slytherins!" Slughorn clapped excitedly and shook Adrian's hand. He distributed the hangover potion to all of us, along with a vial of liquid luck. The Ravenclaws groaned and began packing their things.

Before leaving, Slughorn turned to all of us and said, "Use these wisely."

"When he was gone, all of us stared at Lucy and Adrian.

"Lucy, what the hell! You told me that you and Adrian had sex…" I said softly.

"Well… You kept telling me your stories and I didn't want to seem boring and tell you that I wanted to wait…"

Lucas interrupted, "So… you two haven't had sex… at all?"

They both shook their heads and Lucas grabbed both of them into a hug. "I finally approve of your relationship now!" Lucy slapped him and Adrian laughed,

"Our groups began to make its way out of the room, with Draco and I trailing behind.

"So are you really mad at me?"

I sighed, "Of course not… it's just… she loved you so much. And I know that you loved her as well… but, you two just never acted on it and you hurt each other. And what you did on Saturday in front of EVERYONE wasn't okay either, Draco… I just want to know that this time, it's for real. I don't want to listen to her crying about how you took her virginity then broke her heart."

"It's real, Daph. I promise, I'm 100% in it now just as long as she is."

"What changed?"

"I know it's going to sound bad, but I promise it doesn't sound like what I'm about to say, but… when we had sex, something changed in me. I thought sex would just be about the fucking and the pleasure but I don't think we even had sex. I know that we made love and it just tied me tighter with her. I was already attached before – but now, I just… I can't picture myself EVER doing that with anyone else for the rest of my life. I don't think I can have that type of bond with anyone who isn't her. She really is the one."

"I smiled at Draco as he continued to talk so passionately about my Stori. It was a long time coming but I'm so glad they finally caved and worked it out – physically.

"Just… Don't hurt her, Draco. Or I'll kill you,"

Both of us laughed and he replied, "I would never. That girl… Has all the power in this, unfortunately."

"King Draco is bowing down to someone else now?"

"I guess I've finally met my match."


End file.
